A Tribute to a Fallen Knight
by Captaindonut17
Summary: Marco and Star go their separate ways after an incident occurs on Mewni which forces Star to go back home. After a couple of years, Marco decides to go back to Mewni only to have his life take another 90-degree turn.
1. Introduction

**The sun scorched in the afternoon sky as its rays hit a lonely bar in the middle of nowhere. Inside sat a somewhat handsome Latino boy in his late teens. His name? What else would it be? Marco Diaz.**

"How did things come to this" _?_ Marco sighed as he gestured towards a waitress. She smiled politely, "What can I get ye"?

"An old fashioned is fine thank you".

She nodded as she soon returned with Marcos drink. He stared at it melancholily, watching the ice cubes swirl around.

"Looks like things ain't goin' too well for you huh kid"? The waitress asked Marco almost seductively as she leaned over him, placing another drink on the table. "It's on the house" She winked. She wasn't too bad looking, Marco thought to himself but he knew the type of person she probably was. He met people like her all over the multi-dimension and it would always end in either getting robbed or a surprise dong. Marco deflated at the idea, noticing the protruding bulge in "her" skirt.

"I'm just a bit tired" Marco monotonously stated. The waitress studied him a bit before realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere and walked away.

 _"What am I even doing here? Now that I think about it this all started back when Star left"_. Marco fondly smiled at the thought of his old friend. _"Its been about a year and a half since I've last seen her. I think it's about time I dropped by to say hello"_ Marco thought to himself as he got up and made his way towards the exit.

"Already headin' off boy"?

Marco smiled at the old bartender. "Yeah, got some business to attend to see you later stud". He waved at the bartender who smiled and went back to work.

Marco walked out the door and opened a portal to his home dimension. " _Got to drop everything off, do not want to anger the mewni knights anymore than I have"_ Marco chuckled to himself.

Marco walked through the portal and appeared in his apartment. Ever since Marco chose a special... career path he needed a place to keep all his weapons and his parents sure as hell wouldn't let him keep them in the Diaz residence.

Marco quickly made his way to his room and changed out of his work gear and pulled on his familiar red hoodie and jeans.

" _I guess I'll take the desert eagle just in case. Can never be too sure"._ Marco looked at the weapon fondly smiling. It quickly faded as Marco took a second to look at his hands and sighed noticing the smudges of blood. " _I still can't get used to this huh"_ Marco shakily thought to himself before snapping out of it and frivolously washing his hands. He gagged a few times as he finished drying his hands and pulled out his dimensional scissors. He slashed open a swirling blue and pink portal and quickly stepped through landing on a balcony atop Butterfly castle overlooking the city.

Marco squinted as he noticed parts of the kingdom in ruins and on fire.

" _What the fuckity fucks happened here"?_


	2. The First of Many

"What is going on"?! Marco exclaimed.

"I guess its true what they say huh? We reap what we sow.

"WHO'S THERE" Marco yelled as he turned around gun drawn.

Star Butterfly stood there in her battle gear unfazed by the weapon aimed at her head.

"S- Star"? Marco asked surprised as he put away his gun embarrassed. Marco could see that she grew significantly in the time he was gone.

"Heh hey um Marco long time no see huh" Marco could see stress and despair weigh on her heavily as she spoke. "What was that thing you were pointing at me"? She asked somewhat curiously.

Marcos eyes went wide as he stammered "It was nothing you probably shouldn't worry about it heh". Marco knew she would strangle him if she knew what it actually was. He tucked it away making sure it was no longer visible.

 _"I really need to see a therapist" Marco thought glumly_

"Anyways what's going on here? Did something happen"? Marco asked quickly glancing behind him.

"A band of monsters and mewmans raided the kingdom but the Knights have it under control now". A loud rumble shook the kingdom as she finished her sentence.

Marco looked out and saw about three hundred mewmans and monsters outside the kingdom gates yelling war cries. Star immediately paled at the sight of giant ogres behind them. "Marco you should go inside _now_ " she yelled at Marco.

"Why? Didn't you say the knights have everything under control? Marco replied.

"About half the knights that are usually stationed in the city are with my parents on some business trip at the moment and the rest are scattered across the kingdom"!

"WHAT? Why did your parents leave you alone in charge of the kingdom with half of your military missing"? Marco remarked.

"Hmph Believe it or not but I have become quite a capable leader but this situation is something me nor my parents never would have thought would happen. Of course, if they were just regular monsters or mewmans than we'd be able to take care of them but it takes at least 30 knights to even stand a chance at subduing one of those ogres. Not to mention the amount of strength they possess. Do you really need me to spell things out for your Marco"?

"Then what are we doing standing here? Get the Knights rallied and meet me near the front gates"! Marco stated.

"Wha- what do you mean 'we' Marco? You are going to stay inside the castle where its safe" Star stated not wanting anything to happen to her best friend.

"You might not believe this star but I think you are underestimating me a little" Marco grinned as he jumped off the balcony. As he fell he slashed a portal under himself and fell through.

Star looked over to see that Marco had disappeared. "I have to get the knights ready and tell mom and dad". She ran into the castle hurriedly. "MANFRED CALL MOM AND TELL HER TO OPEN A PORTAL AND SEND AS MANY KNIGHTS TO THE FRONT GATE OF THE KINGDOM AS FAST AS SHE CAN"! Star ran to the top of the castle and rang the emergency bell calling all knights not fighting to the castle.

"M'lady The Queen is in the middle of a meeting and as soon as she finishes she will hear your out".

"MANFRED TELL HER ITS AN EMERGENCY"!

"Yes, m'lady".

Star quickly ran to the front of the castle to ready the knights.

Marco landed back at his apartment and sprinted to his homemade armory. He noticed his work gear sitting on the floor. He quickly changed back into them not wanting his signature red hoodie and jeans to get ruined. He got back up and grabbed magazines not bothering to take any of his larger guns knowing that a pistol was better than any sword. But just in case he grabbed his own sword El Chapo. It was specifically made for him and enchanted by ancient monks living in solitude **[** **see in another chapter]**. He sheathed it and strapped it to his back.

"Wonder what else I need? Hmm". Marco noticed a chain with an engraving, hanging on the wall. He grabbed it and put it around his neck.

 _"Just in case"_. Marco proceeded to slash open a portal and run through surprising some knights preparing for battle.

"Oi and who might you be"? A knight asked as they all pointed their swords at him.

Marco looked genuinely surprised as he replied, "ITS ME MARCO YOU COB HEADS"! Marco yelled as the knight's faces went from serious to ecstatic.

"Is it really you Marco? Its been a while init! You've grown quite a lot haven't ye"? Marco chuckled as they ruffled his hair. He knew these knights all too well back from when he was a squire. Of course, Marco never became a knight himself but that didn't stop the other knights from treating him like one. Or so he thought.

"Oi Marco are ye sure ye should be out here? It's gon' to get bloody dangerous". They asked him concerned.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me". Marco grinned. The knights still looked unsure but decided to let him stay nonetheless.

The group of enemies on the other side of the gate began pounding on the giant wooden doors attempting to break through. Marco could hear Star yelling from behind them with a hopeful look on her face.

Star got to the group of knights and Marco, followed by the rest of the knights that were stationed in the city. "Mom finally listened and said that as soon as she gets the knights ready she'll send as many as she can. We just need to hold out till then".

Star then began to rally the knights, getting them into a defensive formation and waited for the enemy to break through. The gate was already damaged to the point where it would have to replaced either way. They might as well use it to their advantage.

Star looked at Marco who was dressed in the usual work gear that he uses. It consisted of a black short sleeve shirt along with black camo pants. A black belt with an assortment of accessories buckled on. Star had never seen him dressed like that. Not to mention she didn't even know the reason Marco would even wear something like that. _"I thought he only wore skinny jeans and red hoodies"._

"Oi, Marco whats with that getup"?

"Hm? Oh, it's my work clothes" Marco responded nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you had a job Marco". Star giggled. "Where do you work? Britta's tacos"?

"Really? I thought I mentioned it before? Either way, I'm a mercenary".

Star looked shocked both because she would've never thought Marco had it in him and because depending on the circumstances it wasn't a very respectable job.

"O-oh I see are you happy with what you do"? Star asked.

"If you are asking if I take pleasure doing what I do then you should know me better than that. Of course, I have made quite a fortune but its mostly blood money and nothing I'm proud of. I'm just good at it..." Marco replied not wanting to continue the current conversation.

Everyone around him agreed with his previous statement but were still shocked at the news.

"So why did you become a mercenary Marco"? Star asked as the gate being slammed became noticeably louder.

"I'll explain things later, for now, we have company". The gate immediately slammed open, both mewman and monster alike came flooding through. The Knights took care of the weaker monsters as they stayed in formation. They continued hacking through bodies and were soon drenched in blood. Meanwhile, Star turned into her butterfly form and began taking out the enemies that could be a serious threat.

 _"I wonder where stars wand is? She probably forgot it back in the castle"._ Marco asked himself as he rushed into the fighting, gun drawn. The likes of which both sides, Knights and enemy had never seen before. Marco began blasting the enemy mewmans and monsters without remorse knowing what they'd do if they got through into the kingdom. After each gunshot, the enemy seemed to get more hesitant as they watched their comrades suddenly fall and bleed.

Soon the Knights took care of all the weak monsters and mewmans and all that was left were the giant ogres. As much as they tried the Knights weren't enough to stop them and a couple of them were knocked back into houses after each strike, bleeding with serious injuries. Most weren't able to get back up. Marco noticed the mounting bodies and knew he had to act quick.

Marco gestured towards one of the ogres. "STAR DISTRACT HIM AND I'LL ATTACK HIM FROM BEHIND". Marco yelled. He had previous experience fighting ogres and those circumstances were never pretty. They weren't bright creatures but they were extremely powerful.

"ALRIGHT MARCO I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING" Star yelled back. "NARWHAL BLAST" Star yelled as she caught its attention enough for Marco to run behind it and shoot it in the back the neck instantly killing it. They continued this pattern until the rest of them were taken care of.

Queen Moon soon arrived with her knights only to see that things had already been taken care of. She noticed the hundreds of dead monsters and mewmans as she grimaced in disgust.

"H-How did you manage to kill this many monsters and mewmans not to mention the ogres"? Moon asked running to her daughter. "You didn't have to do anything drastic did you"?

"Well, the Knights handled the monsters and mewmans while me and Marco took care of the ogres"! Star replied while hugging her mother.

Moon looked around and noticed Marco cleaning off his gun. "Marco my dear, how have you been"?

Marco paused before replying, "Things could be better Queen". He stared at the Knights that were lodged in the nearby houses. They had long since ceased to move. Moon decided to keep her silence.

She finally responded, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Marco but I'm truly grateful for your help," she said sincerely.

"No problem Queen anything for Star" Marco smiled. Star slightly blushed at the remark which didn't go unnoticed by Moon.

"Anyways we should head back to the castle," Moon said to the both of them. "And I expect all of you to have this cleaned up and repaired by morning" Moon said to the knights. They nodded as they got to work.

"We can talk more in the castle. Lets hurry now" Moon said pushing the two towards the castle.


	3. Memories of a Fallen Knight

**[AN: For this chapter, I'll try using first person point of view and see if I can do an ok job at it]**

We soon arrived at the castle and were lead to the dining room by Queen Moon. I took a seat next to Star and Queen moon sat at the head of the table.

"And where might King River be Queen"? I asked curiously. I could see her surprise as it probably wasn't something she anticipated me asking.

"He is out on a business trip, strengthening treaties and what not. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you still resent him for that trick with the cape"? Queen Moon asked almost demanding.

"No of course not! I just wanted to know since I don't think the castle has ever been this quiet" I joked.

Moon herself gave out a little chuckle before sitting straight again in a queenly manner.

"Anyways Marco where have you been this past year and a half? Star has missed you dearly" she teased.

"Moooommmm" Star replied, hiding her face in her hair.

"Well, I've been working and not too recently finished school. I just came to see Star since its been quite a while hasn't it"?

"Well, Marco I do appreciate your help defending the kingdom. You were Stars squire before she had to return correct? How would you like to officially become a Mewni knight? I feel quite bad for what River did to you and I think you've already proven yourself worthy enough to wear the Butterfly Kindom coat of Arms".

I suddenly felt light-headed as a feminine voice rang in my head. "I'll be gone but we'll meet again someday in the beautiful world we've been wishing for, So keep fighting and don't let anyone take your freedom, Marco".

I smiled at the thought remembering what _she_ told me all those years ago before frowning at the memory of her going limp in my arms immediately afterward.

"I'm sorry Queen Moon but I'll have to decline that offer. I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep. I really don't want them haunting me for the rest of my life" Marco joked.

"Well that's alright Marco I won't force you to do anything. It was just a whim that came to mind" Moon replied.

"Also Marco what was that thing you were using to fight earlier"? Star curiously asked.

"Oh, you mean this"? I asked as I nonchalantly put my pistol on the table.

"Yeah, how does it work"? Star asked me.

"Well, you load in the bullets and pull this thing to fire it," I said as I pointed towards the trigger. It's a lot more efficient than a bow or crossbow and way more lethal" I replied.

"Wait is this the thing you were pointing at me earlier"!? Star asked as she paled. A growing expressing of anger appearing on her face.

"Yeah well sorry Star you sort of surprised me when you popped up behind me. I said apologetically. Moon sighed as didn't bother to pay attention to the two.

"Anyways I should be on my way. It's getting late and I have some business to attend to". I grinned as I slashed open a portal and politely bowed to the Queen. I quickly ran through listening to Star screaming for me to get back there so she could strangle me.


	4. Marco, Goblin Slayer Extraordinaire

**[AN: The first person point of view didn't really work as in it wasn't really my style. Anyways I hope you enjoy and comment because I'll take any criticism gratefully. Also for anybody wondering the end of the series, A Fallen Dark Knight inspired me to start writing this fanfiction and I started this story as a sort of tribute to the authors work. Although there is more to the title than just that. Thank you for reading this story and I'll continue making chapters.]**

Marco landed somewhere on the outskirts of the Butterfly Kingdom.

" _Hmmm, they were coming from this direction right"?_ Marco thought to himself. He began walking towards the nearby Forest of Certain Death. Marco always recognized when something was off.

" _I wonder how they managed to control those ogres? They're not very bright creature first of all and they also wouldn't gain anything from attacking the Butterfly Kingdom. I'll have to take a look for myself then"._ Marco continued his path down the worn out trail.

" _He did tell me once to look around this specific forest for something but I don't think it was anything too important to distract myself with at the moment,"_ Marco thought as he looked around continuing on his way.

" _I wonder what monster arm would make of this situation"_ Marco mused bored by the same trees and carnivorous plants along the path. _"Good thing those monks got rid of him or he would have driven me crazy with the constant sexual innuendos and pop songs"_ Marco thought to himself before accidentally bumping his head into a tree and falling on his buttocks. _"Fuck I should pay more attention but this forest really does try to kill you huh"?_ Marco thought to himself as he rubbed his bottom.

 _"There doesn't seem to be any sign of a base or something around here. Maybe its deeper in the forest but I'm not going to risk my life over a what if. They might have opened a portal in the forest and came from there. I'll just head back, for now, I guess"_ Marco thought to himself. He was about to open a portal until he paused, a scream echoing through the trees.

" _The hell was that? It sounded like a girl. Could she be mewman? Or a monster?_ Marco ran in the direction of the scream, gun drawn in hand. _"It's not really my place but I can't just do nothing"_.

"EEEK HELP PLEASE"! The voice yelled in the distance. Not going unnoticed by Marco he ran faster trying to get to whoever was in trouble.

"EEEK PLEASE SOMEB-..." The screams suddenly stopped and Marco finally arrived at a clearing where the screams were coming. Marco's eyes went wide as he saw a disemboweled mewman girl. Over her stood two small green creatures holding daggers with nothing but dirty rags to cover their shriveled privates. As soon as they saw Marco they bolted to a cave at the end of the clearing.

"You damn shriveled green cucks" Marco yelled as he put a shot in the back of both of their heads righteous fury blazing in his eyes. He had a special bone to pick with goblins ever since that day...

Marco walked up to the young mewman woman. She had barely enough strength to keep her eyes open and look into Marcos blazing ones. She soon closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Marco looked at her, the fire burning in his eyes now extinguished replaced by his soft brown ones.

"I hope one day, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish". Marco smiled at her before walking towards the cave sword drawn. Fire burnin' in his eyes.

"Talk to ya later Higgs," Marco said before walking into the cave ready to drop bodies.

Little did he know that a pair of eyes were watching him from the tree line. Atleast thats what it thought.


	5. Indifference

Marco walked into the cave pulling out a small flashlight and attaching it to his head. He unsheathed the sword on his back, holding it tight.

" _It sure has been a while since I've dealt with these pests,"_ Marco thought as he walked deeper into the cave sword drawn, knowing full well that there could be other kidnapped mewmans.

 _"What was Higgs was even doing this far into the forest? I guess it is to late to ask her now huh..."_ Marco pondered this for a bit. _"It's too bad I only brought my sword and pistols. It's too risky to use my gun in here. For all, I know it could ricochet and hit me instead. I already have enough holes in me"._ Marco continued walking until he noticed what seemed to be a totem pole. Marco smiled knowing what that meant as he didn't bother to look back and continued on his way.

 _"Heh heh heh"_ Marco could hear a cackling up ahead.

Marco looked forward seeing about seven goblins running towards him. He cursed as one jumped ready to stab him in the neck.

Marco's eyes blazed to life as he slashed through its body, its remains fell to the floor. The cave wall glistened with goblin blood as the rest looked apprehensive to attack but did so anyway. The second ran towards Marco aiming for his stomach before Marco kicked it and it slammed against a rock spike on the ceiling of the cave, impaling it.

"WHO'S NEXT" Marco yelled purposefully maniacally before charging at them, slicing three of their heads off leaving just two. Marco stabbed one through the head. He pulled his sword out of dead goblin as he stared down the last one without remorse. It began to whimper quietly. He got ready to impale it until he heard a sound behind him as he suddenly paused.

 _"The cavalry has arrived huh,"_ Marco thought to himself. The goblin took this brief moment of pause as his chance before lunging towards Marco. Marco gripped his sword before swinging in a 360-degree motion cutting off the Goblins head and also cutting off the head of the goblin that tried sneaking up behind him.

Marco turned around as he saw about ten more Goblins behind him. Marco smirked before thrusting his sword towards the Goblins which shot out a blue shining piece of light in the shape of his sword. As it speeded towards them it impaled about half of the Goblins knocking them on the floor, not to get up again. Marco raised his sword into a defensive position as the rest of the Goblins charged towards him.

 _"They really never know when to quit do they"?_ Marco smirked before charging right back at them slicing the first one in half and thrusting his sword into the second one. The third Goblin then jumped readily aiming to stab Marco in the neck before Marco punched it into the floor before stabbing it in the face. The other two Goblins each had a bow that they fired towards Marco who easily knocked the arrows down with a slice of his sword. Marco ran towards the two and slashed his sword through both of them.

With those Goblins now taken care of. Marco ran ahead knowing the longer he took to get to the end of the nest, the longer the other potential victims would suffer. Marco ran until he stumbled upon an open room full of goblins.

" _There seems to be around 12 of them including the larger one who seems to be about three times bigger than the others. There's also one with some sort of staff. That's probably their leader and a spell caster. I'll have to take care of him first"_ Marco readied a strategy in mere moments quickly analyzing his surroundings. Marco quickly ran towards the Larger Goblin who was protecting the spell caster. Marco thrust his sword towards the larger goblin before rolling and stabbing the spell caster behind it. The spell caster fell backward into its throne. Marco span around thrusting his sword up the Large Goblins arse getting it to scream out in pain.

 _"Ew, why the hell did I do that for? Now my swords covered in Goblin shit"_ Marco thought to himself before blocking a strike from the Large Goblin. Marco rolled forward and slashed it across the chest knocking it onto the floor. The large Goblin tried to get up only for it to fall back down due to internal bleeding from Marcos earlier "attack". Marco looked around only to see that the other goblins had now surrounded him.

"Ugly Munchkins" Marco spat at them. The Goblins didn't take too kindly to the insult as they began to run towards him. Marco sighed and whispered something in an unknown language before the Goblins suddenly stopped in their tracks. They looked confused and suddenly began charging towards each other. The Goblins began stabbing each other laughing maniacally until only one was left. It stopped while looking at its fallen brethren and Marco. Marco walked up to it with a look of indifference painted onto his face.

"See you in hell," Marco said to it before stabbing it through the chest. Marco looked around and walked up to the spell caster. He stabbed it once more in the head just to make sure it was dead and walked behind its throne revealing a small door. Marco opened the door only to see 4 Mewman girls lying on the ground barely alive. Behind them sat 4 Goblin babies whimpering. They looked into Marcos now, cold empty eyes before Marco slaughtered them immediately.

Marco turned his attention to the girls. "Are you girls alright? I'm here now. No need to worry" Marco said kindly before carrying all four of them to the entrance of the cave. He opened a portal leading to a hospital inside the Butterfly Kingdom. He carried each of them inside getting the attention of a couple of nurses on break.

Gasp* "What happened to these poor girls"!? One of the nurses asked Marco staring daggers into his eyes.

"Goblins" Marco simply stated. Goblins have been natural monsters, native to Mewni since anyone could remember. The Nurse simply nodded her head and quickly changed her facial expression from demanding to thankful.

"And who might you be, boy"? The Nurse asked Marco while the other Nurses carried the girls away.

Marco thought for a second. "Call me Goblin Slayer," Marco said to the Nurse before he made another portal and walked through.


	6. One Step Closer

Marco walked through the portal and landed next to Higgs. He saw her lifeless body lying on the grass.

 _"A few more months and she would have been a full-blown Knight," Marco thought looking at her sympathetically._ Marco picked up her body gingerly before taking out his scissors and snipping open a portal. Marco pulled his hoodie over his head before walking through.

"Thia is the castle morgue right boys"? Marco asked a pair of knights wearing chain mail and holding spears. They were guarding a metal door underneath the butterfly castle.

"Ye, you need somethin' lad"? One of the knights asked before seeing Higg's limp body.

" OI is that you Higgs"!? The other knight yelled out before running to Marco.

"I found her out in the Forest of Certain Death being attacked by goblins. Don't know what she was doing out there but I found her too late to do anything".

"Really now kid"? The Knight next to Marco asked him with a suspicious look on his face. The Knight gripped his spear tighter the light of a nearby torch flickering on his face. His face was the face of a student, thin and ascetic, but his eyes had the cold gleam of the fanatic.

"If you want I can prove it to you," Marco said to the knight before making a portal and reaching in with his left hand. He pulled out a decapitated Goblin head and held it up in the light for the Knight to see. The Knight took a step back before taking a sigh of relief and loosening his grip on the spear.

"Well, thanks, kid. We really appreciate you bringing Higgs body but we should warn you that the next time you come into the castle that you come in through the front and I believe that it's quite obvious as to why". The Knight said to Marco before knocking on the metal door. An old Mewman walked out in a lab coat. He looked like he was in his late 50s or early 60s. He had round glasses and a large nose which took up the majority of his face.

"Well, what have we got here"? He said aloud while looking at Higgs.

"Oh my. Another one today I suppose" The old man said before taking Higgs off of Marco.

"Hey wait what do you mean by that"? Marco said aloud before the old man quickly walked through the door and shut it.

"Sorry kid, he's a bit of an old geezer. About what you've been askin' lately there have been multiple Mewman citizens and Knights going missing. Most have been found out in the woods either killed or on the verge of death. We get Knights here every other weak with gruesome wounds and limbs cut off. It is truly terrible". Marco saw the pain in the young Knights face as the Knight took a deep breath.

"So what is yer name kid"? The Knight asked Marco curiously.

Marco thought for a bit. _"I don't think there's any trouble in telling him my name right? Either way, it's been a while since I've been here and most of the knights don't even remember me"._

"The names Marco and you are"? Marco asked politely.

"My names Stuart. Nice to meet ye Marco" Stuart replied happily while shaking Marcos' hand.

"Oi change of guards! Get up here ye cobheads" A Knight yelled from above.

"It about time we get goin' see ye Marco," Stuart said while walking away with the other Knight.

"See you later Stuart and erm the other guy" Marco yelled to them before slashing open a portal and walking through.

"Who were ye talking with Stuart"? One of the Knights coming down asked.

"Just some kid who came to drop off Higgs. The poor girl met fate in the form of some Goblins" Stuart said.

"Really that's the fourth one this month," The Knight said to Stuart looking worried before walking down and getting into position for his guard duties

As Stuart was walking up the cold stone steps a Knight walked past him. Stuart looked at the Knight who looked exactly like Higgs but didn't think much of it before realizing and turning around only to see nobody there. He was about to go back but decided better of it.

 _"Must be imagining things. Haven't slept or eaten all night and morning"_ Stuart thought to himself.

"Why do we even have to guard the castle morgue it stinks it there," The other Knight said to Stuart snapping him out of this thoughts as they finally got to the first floor of the castle.

"There are important bodies down there and you saw how easily someone can waltz in there and hold some Noble's dead body for ransom. Besides, apparently the old geezer down knows things about the kingdom that are top secret" Stuart replied before heading towards the canteen.

The "fake" Higgs arrived at the castle morgue. She was dressed in a blue tunic with chainmail thrown over it. She walked up to the guards with her sword drawn.

The guards immediately saw this and pointed their spears at her.

"Is that you Higgs? I thought you dead"!? One of the knights yelled at her.

"You really shouldn't point such ominous things at me," The fake Higgs said before cutting their spears in half. She then proceeded to stab one of the Knights in the stomach and back away a bit.

"OI James are you alright"? The other Knight yelled at him. The Knight threw open the metal door behind them and pulled the other Knight inside before slamming the metal door shut.

"You can't hide forever little boys"! The fake Higgs laughed maniacally from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry boys help is on the way"! Marco said heroically from behind the knights. He had his signature red hoodie covering his face. The Knight looked at Marco his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to unsheath it.

"Wheres Ernest"? The Knight asked the other Knight currently unconscious.

"I made him a portal to Queen Moon. There should be Knights coming any moment now". The Knight sighed in relief. Marco slashed open a portal.

"Take your friend through here it leads to the castle infirmary make sure he gets treated quickly," Marco said. The Knight nodded before taking his friend through the portal and coming back.

"Well, I can't let you fight alone now can I"? The Knight said to Marco before unsheathing his short sword.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME" The fake Higgs yelled as she blew down the door. As soon as she did dozens of Knights began running down the stone stairs leading to the Morgue.

"Tsk," She said as she spilled something around the entrance of the door and lit it ablaze creating a wall of flames. She then walked up to Marco and the Knight.

"You? I thought you had already left"? She said to Marco in a raspy voice visibly confused. "I'll just have to kill you too then".

"Heh, I could sense you from a mile away. I knew you were watching me in the cave and in the clearing at the Forest of Certain death. Fucking lightwork". Marco said mockingly.

The monster didn't take the insult very well as she lunged at Marco. She thrust her sword towards Marco but he sidestepped it and hit the monster in the face with the butt of his sword.

"Is that all you can do bitch" Marco spat at her. She then slashed at Marco who blocked it easily. The other Knight ran behind the monster and slashed her back.

"GARHH" She screamed out in pain. This gave Marco a chance to slash away at her body and cut off one of her hands. The Knights outside the entrance were frantically trying to put out the flames.

The monster fell to the ground screaming in pain. She managed to calm herself enough to be able to speak.

"Please help me the other girl was the monster, not me"! The monster said in Higgs' voice.

"It doesn't matter. To me, Higgs is already dead so killing you wouldn't make any difference" Marco said to her.

"Please stop your making the wrong decision" The monster pleaded in Higgs' voice. Marco walked to her until he was standing over her.

"I don't have time to worry if its right or wrong. You can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending. Yeah. It's a _cruel_ world out there" Marco said.

"All of you will die at the hands of the queen of darkness" The monster shrieked until Marco thrust his sword in her head. The monster shrieked before shriveling up into a toddler-sized monster with orange skin.

Marcos cold empty eyes looked at the other knight who looked at the dead monster in fear.

"Don't tell anybody I was here Marco said as he swiftly slashed open a portal and ran through. The other knights finally managed to put out the flames and running into the morgue seeing blood everywhere.

"Oi Benjamin, what happened here"?


	7. Amends

Marco stepped out into a familiar princesses room. The sunset glittering through the window. The familiar scent of cupcakes and sweets wafted into Marcos' nose, but at the moment Marco couldn't care less.

"Star," Marco said to the princess in a serious tone. Star got up from her bed looking depressed and walked towards Marco with a frown on her face. The heart marks on her cheeks drooping.

"Marco what are you doing here? I thought you already left. Did something happen"? She asked concern etched on her face. Star grabbed one of Marcos' hands and touched the rough callus on his palm. Marco glanced down at Star feeling his hand before slowly retracting it back.

"I'm fine they had a bit of a situation downstairs but I think the Knights have things covered" Marco assured her smiling.

"So why'd you come back"? Star asked worried something had happened to her used to be best friend.

"I think I should be asking you the exact same thing. You never told me why you came back to Mewni. You just kept pushing it off" Marco said as he glared at her in the eyes. Star shuddered at the look Marco gave her wondering where this sudden accusation came from.

Star bit her lip before responding, "I just came here because there was business in the kingdom that needed to be taken care of".

"That's an obvious lie Star," Marco said coldly.

"But its true Marco. I just didn't go back to Earth because of my mom wanting to teach me how to run the Kingdom before..." Star responded quickly before stopping herself.

 _"Why does he want to know so badly? I know I owe it to him but why would he suddenly barge into my room demanding me to tell him"_ Star thought to herself.

Marco ignored that last statement and replied, "Alright fine then. What kind of business was _so_ important that you had to rush back to Mewni" Marco said back at her. Star bit her lip trying to come up with an answer.

"Its alright if you don't want to answer I guess I'll just ask the Queen of Darkness herself" Marco smirked before turning around ready to leave.

Star eyes went wide, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" Star demanded loudly.

"Gotcha" Marco smirked. "So who is this Queen of Darkness," Marco asked.

 _"I got to get more information out of_ _her just to be sure"_ Marco thought to himself quickly.

Star sighed before speaking, "I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you. You probably already know too much. Well after the Toffee incident mom was worried about this 'Queen of Darkness' you mentioned whose real name is Eclipsa. Apparently, Eclipsa was actually frozen in Rhombulus' crystal for about 300 years-" Marco doubled over as he gave out a cry. Marco felt like knives were being stabbed into his head making his legs weigh like lead.

"Marco... MARCO" Star yelled out before Marco relaxed as the pain subsided.

"I'm alright Star just got a bit of a pain in my head there for a second" Marco replied assuring her that he was okay.

"Are you sure? Do you need some water or something"? Star asked concerned looking around frantically.

"No no I'm alright just continue what you were saying," Marco said before taking a deep breath.

 _"Theres definitely something up with him. I'll just have to ask him later" Star thought to herself._

"Let's go sit on my bed," Star said pulling Marco and making him sit on the edge of her bed.

"Anyways as I was saying she was frozen in a crystal for about 300 years until mom released part of her and made a deal. You probably already know that it was for that spell that kills immortals" Star explained.

"Yeah I know I saw her try to use it on Toffee" Marco replied.

"Moving on well, a part of the deal was that if Toffee died then she would be released from her prison. Apparently, after we defeated Toffee she went to check on where she was being held and she was gone. The power of a promise between two Queens shattered the crystal as if it were thin glass. So mom dragged me here to Mewni for my safety". Star stated.

"Well, that's all nice and dandy but do you guys know what she is doing or planning at the moment? And what's with these constant raids you guys are having" Marco asked the loud blaring of a bell spreading throughout the kingdom.

"Well about that... about a year ago Eclipsa strolled into the kingdom. Apparently, anyone who saw her was automatically put to sleep by some spell she had put on herself. She managed to get into the castle and get to Me, mom, and dad and completely surprised us. She said she wasn't there to fight us although half of the kingdoms Knights were knocked out cold. She told us that as long as we handed over the kingdom she wouldn't do anything to us or our people. Of course, mom declined her offer on the spot and she left. Of course, mom didn't want her to leave without a fight but Eclipsa managed to escape rather quickly. As of this moment I've heard, she has been doing quite peculiar things out in the Forest of Certain Death but everytime mom sends someone there they never return. We assume she is the one who is constantly sending raids towards the kingdom but we can't be sure. Not to mention that there have been a lot of random kidnappings out in the kingdom". Star took a deep breath before asking, "Is that all you wanted to know Marco"?

"It sure cleared some things up, yeah" Marco replied wiggling his nose at her question.

"Well, I think I should head out now. Its getting pretty late" Marco said as he got up from the bed ready to head home for a well-deserved shower and sleep.

"Wait, Marco," Star said extending her creamy pale arm towards him.

"I'm sorry I left earth without too much of an explanation. Please stay safe" Star pleaded finally getting that off of her chest.

"I'll get into as much trouble as I can," Marco said somewhat sarcastically. Reminding himself of his safe kid persona he left oh so long ago.

Star smiled at his remark. "Bye Marco"

Marco slashed open a swirling portal and paused before going in. "Hey, star quick question" Marco asked.

"Yeah Marco"? Star asked curiously as to what Marco had to say.

Marco's tone turned serious. "Would you forgive me if I suddenly disappeared one day without saying goodbye"? The setting sun casting a shadow on Marcos face.

"What do you mean by that? Are you going somewhere" Star asked suddenly worried, her light blue eyes that shined brighter than the sky on its best days stared intently at Marco.

"Nothing to worry about. I just needed to know" Marcos stern face softened as he stared back at Star with his soft radiant brown eyes. _"Guess that means I'll just have to make sure to come back,"_ Marco thought to himself. Marco proceeded to walk through the portal feeling that familiar rush again before landing back at his apartment. The moonlight shining through his blinds casting shadows all over the room

 _"I guess she's back huh,"_ Marco thought to himself before heading towards the bathroom. _"Don't think I forgot our promise"_ Marco thought to someone unknown as the edge of his lips turned upwards into a soft smile. Marcos deep brown eyes filled with determination.


	8. Shinzou Wo Sasageyo

The early morning sun dawned dimly onto a large stone building. Two story townhouses could be seen for miles surrounding the building along with different sized or colored buildings here and there.

Marco stood in front of a large bulletin board pieces of paper spanning across the entirety of it. Marco scratched his chin inspecting each piece of paper carefully. _"There doesn't seem to be any good bounties today. Might take up a quest instead"_ Marco thought to himself.

The guild that Marco often frequented was an old building in a somewhat medieval-style city. Marco liked the calm, peaceful feeling that the old city gave off. After a little bit of pondering Marco decided that none of the bounties or quest were worth his time. Marco sighed knowing that he probably wouldn't be coming back for a while. Marco began walking towards the large wooden doors that made up the entrance as he listened to the loud chattering around him. No doubt most of it was about him since he had created quite a name for himself there.

"Oi did you see him? It was that mercenary that took down those demons to the south"?

"Really? I thought that was just a rumor"?

"Apparently he's from some other dimension or something".

"No wonder, I've heard he's been all over the place and that he's even a time traveler or something".

"Don't be an idiot there's no way someone can do that. That time guy would have kicked his ass. Even if we're talking about him it's impossible".

Marco could hear the other mercenaries and adventurers admiring him but paid it no mind. He kept walking until he found himself outside. Marco decided to go on a walk around the old bustling town. The sound of children giggling and playing in the street worry free brought a smile to his lips. _"I guess even in the morning people are in good spirit_ _s. Ever since the century-old tyrannical monarchy was toppled not too long ago by yours truly, things have been quite livelier"._ Marco thought, the wind rustling the hood covering his head and face. Some people have tried to uncover Marco's face before, only to find another hood under it.

Marco continued walking down the streets he once owned. After Marco successfully lead a coup d'état against the old monarchy of this kingdom he became a temporary ruler until he found someone suitable to run the kingdom. Of course, nobody knew that this legendary mercenary had anything to do with the end of their century-long oppression but nonetheless Marco still kept watch of the city he loved so much.

Marco found himself standing on a cliff looking over the city. The expansive ocean beyond it lapping against the shore. Marco could spot merchant ships made of wood their sails cracking in the wind. Marco sat down admiring the view, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey Marco, I thought I would find you here"

Marco turned his head around and before he stood a beautiful young lady about the same age as him. She had long flowing blond hair and cerulean light blue eyes that could be on par to Stars. Her fair skin shined in the morning sun as she looked at Marco with a reminiscent look painted on her face. Marco got up and sighed. The young lady stood a few inches shorter than Marco which she found oddly annoying.

"What's up Alexandrine"? He replied a smile growing on his face.

She exasperated, "You don't have to be so formal Marco," She said as she gestured the guards standing behind her to go away. Marco smiled at the gesture.

"Alright, then what's up Alice? Do you need me for anything"? He asked curiously.

"Other than you not checking in on me for the last month, I'm fine," She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong then"? He chuckled.

"Nothing much I just need you to take care of something" She sighed.

"And that is..?" Marco asked gesturing for her to continue.

"Well to the south, some demons are gathering up and I believe they're planning to escape somewhere"

"Well, why can't you send some of your Knights or something" Marco replied nonchalantly.

"The thing is if I let news of this get out and those demons escape somewhere and cause havoc the blame is going to be put on me for not doing anything about those monsters from my dimension" She explained making sure the nearby Knights didn't hear about it. Marco felt a quick feeling of deja vu as he let out a short sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice but it's going to take me at least two days to track those things down and I don't have the time at the moment. I was just planning to head to your castle to tell you that I was going to leave for a while". Marco explained.

"Are you sure you can't spare the time to go really quickly. If I come too it would take only about a day. Besides, it would be like when we first became mercenaries and took our first bounty together, just the two of us". She said hopefully. Marco sighed as he thought about it.

"Alright but if we don't find them by the end of the day we're going home"

"Alright! Thank you so much, Marco lets head back to the castle and get ready" she said hopefully as she dragged Marco away. Marco sighed as he pulled out his scissors and cut open a portal instead.

 **Meanwhile On Mewni**

Star woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked outside her window to see that it was about early afternoon. She yawned loudly her blond hair sticking out in odd positions. Her stomach growling loudly got her to stand up and get dressed for the day. _"How did I use to get up so early for school back on earth,"_ She thought while quietly laughing. She opened her door and began walking to the dining room. Yesterdays conversation with Marco replaying in her head. _"What did Marco go through after I left? I mean sure whenever he visited we didn't really ask too much about recent events in our lives or anything important. We mostly just messed with people around the castle and pulled pranks and then he'd leave not to be seen for a couple of months. I probably should visit him for once"_ She thought. Star looked up to see castle staff buzzing around the castle. They all seemed to be in some sort of rush.

"Hey, Gertrude do you know what's going on"? Star asked one of the castle staff.

"Don't worry Princess Star. Queen Moon will explain everything to you soon" She said before rushing off. Star just shrugged at the response. She continued walking, listening to passing conversations.

"Apparently... came back"

"Kingdoms... Coming"

"Too... many"

"Don't care if they're just Squires, give 'em a sword and equipment and send 'em with the other Knights"

"Kingdoms... Mobilizing"

"Not... enough"

"Call... Mercenaries"

"Oh thou who giveth us corn"

Star continued walking not understanding what everybody was going on about. She finally reached the dining room to see that her mom had been waiting for her.

"Hey, mom! What's everyone going on about"? Star asked Queen Moon.

"Oh Star darling, sit and eat quickly I have something important to discuss with you," Moon said hurriedly. Star nodded and wolfed down her food wanting to listen to what her mother had to say.

Star finished and wiped her chin and stared at Moon intently.

"So what's going on mom," Star asked impatiently.

"Well, one of the Knights that we sent into the Forest of Certain Death a couple of months ago finally returned," Moon said before getting cut off by Star.

"Really"! Star yelled excitedly.

Moon sighed before continuing, "He came back covered in fatal wounds. He said that he found where Eclipsa was hiding and he managed to find out what she has been doing. He said that the other Knights that had been sent were dead and lying around the entrance of camp with a large building in the center. He said that the camp was about the size of a small kingdom filled with soldiers that were a mix of Mewmans and Monsters. He was immediately caught and taken to Eclipsa where he was tortured and locked up. Not too long ago Eclipsa released him with a message" Moon explained.

"And what did she say," Star said suddenly feeling very worried.

"All she said was that she was coming" Moon replied a sudden chill filling the room.

"Did the Knight see how many soldiers there were"? Star asked.

"That's the thing, he said that there were about 200,000," Moon said dauntingly.

Star turned pale as she suddenly felt her legs jiggle and stomach feel hot.

"I contacted the other Kingdoms and they agreed to help us. Together with what we can muster we have about 70,000 Knights including Squires. Within the week we should receive reinforcements from the Kingdoms veteran Knights and the Knights that aren't currently in this dimension. We just need to hold the line for now" Moon quickly explained.

Star realized something before concentrating and focusing her inner magic into her hands. "I summon the all-seeing eye, To tear a hole into the sky, Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden". An eye appeared in the air and opened up to show a large camp where hundreds of thousands of troops were gathered.

"That's weird usually Eclipsa's magic would have blocked this" Star said aloud. Moon looked aghast at her daughter for knowing such a dark spell. She would have chastised her on the spot if things weren't so serious.

Star looked around in awe before spotting Eclipsa down below. She was looking right at her. Star gasped before shutting off the spell.

Star couldn't get paler as she thought of someone.

"I'll be right back mom I have to do something," Star said quickly before running towards her room.

"Alright, I'm going to get river and ready the Knights to head into the forest.

Star arrived at her room and knocked down her door. She ran to her phone and dialed Marco's number.

 _"I'm sure Marco might know what we can do. Besides I at least have to tell him what going on this time"_ Star thought as her phone continued ringing. Her call eventually went to voicemail. She kept dialing it to no avail. She cursed as she threw her phone on her bed. Little did she know that Marco never carried his phone on the job.

 _"Is this what I get for never calling him"_ She sighed before going and meeting up with her mother outside the gates of the kingdom. Congregated outside the Kingdom were thousands of Knights and Squires ready for battle with more on the way. Looking at them made Star calm down a little. The Knights came from all over the kingdom wearing their respectable coat of arms. The other Kingdoms mostly agreed to help them out of sheer fear of Eclipsa. Queen Moon flew above the haphazardly built army ready to speak.

"As most of you already know we are about to head into the Forest of Certain Death. If you don't stick together with the rest of your divisions you could be lead astray as this forest literally tries to kill you. Now, as long as you pay attention to your surroundings you should be fine. We will be going against a force of about 200,000 enemies but don't let that intimidate you as the majority of you have years of training and experience. As long as you can hold out until the rest of our forces arrive you should be fine" Moon explained.

"Wha...wha... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 200,000"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE"

"FUCK THIS WE'RE LEAVING"

The veteran Knights drew their swords, "LEAVING IS A CAPITAL PUNISHMENT, WE WILL EXECUTE ANY TRAITORS ON THE SPOT".

Outrage and disbelief spread across the masses of troops. Moon blew magic into the air catching everyone's attention and silencing them.

"Anyone who leaves as of this moment will be pardoned" Moon yelled out.

Everyone stopped in confusion staring in disbelief at what moon said.

"Anyone who surrenders to their fear of death is unfit to battle. Those who have experienced that fear are free to leave. Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience that fear themselves may also leave"! Moon yelled out.

"Not... not mom"

"My little sister is all I have..."

"Not them..."

"I can't let that happen..."

"GIVE YOUR BEATING HEARTS FOR MEWMANITY" Moon yelled out.

Each soldier got back into formation ready to protect their loved ones.

The rest of the Knights arrived and Moon signaled everyone to head into the forest.

They marched up to the "small kingdom" ready to wreak havoc.


	9. Eve of Subterfuge

Marco sighed as he was dragged to the main hall of Alice's castle. There were dozens of chandeliers hanging on the ceiling with red lavish carpet covering the bare floors. Large white marble pillars were spread gorgeously around the room for support. Marco looked around whistling at the sight.

"Haven't been here in a while". Marco said aloud. His voice echoing around the room

"Ah, the memories. Remember when the two of us stormed this castle and cut the old King's head off. He was such a jerk" Alice said reliving the memory inside her head. Marco sighed knowing that Alice had a long hatred towards the old King mainly for the same reasons that he was overthrown for in the first place.

"Either way you haven't been here in a while because you barely visit me nowadays". Alice pouted while crossing her arms.

Marco grunted, " Well I'll put it on my to do list then".

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go change I'll be right back" Alice said as she speed walked in the direction of her room since the head maid always chastised her for running in the castle.

Marco sighed, _"I can never get through to that girl. Anyways as soon as we finish with this I have to go pick up some weapons and supplies. I don't know how long I'm going to be looking but I think I got a basic idea of where she's hiding"_ A couple of minutes passes and Marco was snapped out of his thoughts as Alice came back with her sword and some gear thrown on her.

"Aren't you going to take a gun or something"? Marco asked raising an eyebrow. Alice flashed him a grin as she pulled up her skirt revealing a couple of firearms and magazines. Marco shut his eyes as he looked away grossed out.

"Ew, you could have just told me".

"Psh don't be childish Marco. It's not like it's the first time you've seen my underwear" Alice replied rolling her eyes. The guards stationed around the room gave Marco a death glare as they gripped their spears. Marco awkwardly grinned at them before pulling out his scissors ready to run away.

"Hold on a second Marco" Alice said as she turned around, "JANICE I'M HEADING OUT FOR THE DAY, TAKE CARE OF THE CASTLE WHILE IM GONE" Alice yelled to nobody in particular. A short reply came quickly, "Sure" someone said back unenthusiastically.

"Shes basically my second in command," Alice said casually.

"I'm going to have to send her a gift basket or something later for making sure you don't destroy the kingdom," Marco said aloud.

Alice pouted at the remark, "Then why'd you leave me in charge"?

Marco stared her in the eyes, "Because I knew you'd find someone better to run it for you" Marco teased. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just open the damn portal, Marco". He grinned as he slashed open a portal and walked into a large expanse of grey marshland. Marco looked around barely able to see beyond the tree line because of the thick fog that settled in the area. A light gust filled the air as small droplets fell onto him. Marco sighed knowing how things were going to turn out.

"Hey, Alice just so _you_ don't get lost, grab my hand," Marco said as he looked around Alice nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, Alice? Where'd you go"? Marco said worriedly hand on his holster.

Something jumped onto Marcos back scaring the living daylights out of him. "Aww miss me already Marco"? Marco threw off the thing that was on his back and punched it in the nose.

"OW WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING" Alice yelled at Marco as she rolled around in the mud.

Marco sighed as he shook his head, "See this is why we stopped going on adventures together".

"I'm sorry I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. You know before when we-" Marco hushed her as he grabbed her, threw her inside a nearby bush, and jumped in with her.

"Ow I said I was sorry," Alice said embarrassed. Marco covered her mouth as two large demons floated past them. They were at least 8 feet tall. One of them was a dark black color while the other was fiery red. They had long white horns sticking out of their heads with forked tails sticking out of their bum each of them armed with a trident. Marco would describe them as appearing devil-like but he already had a couple of run-ins with those things before and they were not pretty. Marco uncovered Alice's mouth after they disappeared beyond the tree line. Marco sighed in relief.

"Well, Marco if you wanted to do it now then you should have just said something" Alice teased. Marco pinched her making her squeal.

"Alright Alright I get it I'll stop. On a more serious note, those things were high-level demons, right? What would those things be doing all the way out here? I mean the last time you came here there were only like one or two who managed to escape from the underworld but you took care of them right"? Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any more. That was over half a year ago right? Who knows how many there could be now"?

"Well, at least we don't have to look where to find them. Come on, let's go after them Marco" Alice said overjoyed at the chance of an actual adventure. Marco grabbed her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the fog and pulled her towards the forest shaking his head.

 _"I knew I should have stayed home today,"_ Marco thought melancholically.

The duo made their way to the edge of the forest. The terrain was a mix of swampland and a lush forest. If you didn't watch your step you could easily get stuck in quicksand or trip on the many exposed roots. While the large trees spanning across the forest made seeing into the distance quite difficult Marco continually dragged Alice through the forest in pursuit of the two demons they saw earlier much to her displeasure.

"Hey, Marco"? Alice asked now growing uninterested by the gloomy forest and lack of demons.

"Yeah"?

"You said you were going to leave for a while didn't you"? Alice asked walking carefully behind Marco. Marco sighed as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I have something important to take care of. More like someone important to take care of but it's not that big a deal". Marco replied nonchalantly but Alice could recognize the edge in his tone.

"And who may that be Marco," Alice asked. Curiosity now growing in her.

Marco thought for a moment before replying, "it's not really my responsibility to do but I took something upon myself that I can't go back on" Marco said deep in thought completely avoiding the question.

Alice sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. About twenty minutes passed without much happening.

Alice groaned, "How large is this forest? When I looked at the map back in the castle I didn't even see a forest".

"Must have popped up because of the energy those demons are giving off. Last time I came here there were maybe a dozen trees in the area" Marco replied thinking about how many demons there had to be to make this large forest pop up so quickly.

"What do you mean energy"? Alice asked.

"You didn't feel it when we got here"? Marco asked before realizing something. Marco looked around and spotted a log.

"We should take a break," Marco said before sitting on a nearby log and patting the area next to him. Alice nodded as she took a seat next to him. Marco pulled a pin out of his hair and inspected it.

"Here Alice put this on," Marco said as he handed it to Alice. Alice looked at Marco skeptically as she took a drink of her water bottle. She took the pin and stuck it in her hair. Immediately she doubled over and spit the water she was drinking out onto the ground. A weird tingling sensation overtook her body and overpowered her. She loudly moaned out before Marco smacked her and pulled it out of her hair.

Alice panted as she managed to come back to her senses, "What was that"!?

Marco lightly chuckled, "It a magic pin that I bought from a little girl a while back. She didn't have any need for it and she needed the money so I caved in and bought it from her. It lets you sense the energy coming off of people. If your not used to the effects and meet someone or something that gives off a large amount of energy it'll incapacitate you like you just saw. It's a pretty nifty item huh"?

Alice shuddered thoughts filling her mind, _"I'm going to have to get him to let me borrow that thing_ later". She giggled to herself as she got up from the log.

"We should get going now don't you think"? Alice said looking at her watch. It was half past one.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Marco said before getting up and starting to walk deeper into the forest. Alice carefully trailing behind.

The two walked for another hour and Marco noticed the forest becoming thicker before seeing light coming through from up ahead.

"Hey, Alice grab onto me and don't make a sound" Marco whispered before walking slowly towards the light. The two arrived at the edge of a clearing. It was about the size of a football field. Alice's jaw dropped at was she was watching.

Marco's eyes turned serious as he stared at the sight in front of him, "Shittttttt".

Centered around a pink and blue swirling portal hundreds of high-level demons were going through. Marcos eyes tightened. He could recognize that portal anywhere.

"Alice on the count of three we're going to charge alright. We can't let any more of those things get through that portal". Marco said sternly suddenly filled with adrenaline.

"Aye aye Captain," Alice said saluting him. Marco ignored this knowing how Alice reacted in life-threatening situations.

"one... two... THREE" Marco yelled pulling out two desert eagles and firing at the demons who happened to be in his sights. The demons were quick to react as they began charging towards the duo. Alice pulled out two MAC-11's and began spraying bullets. One ran towards Marco almost impaling him before he sidestepped and shot it in the head at point blank range. Another jumped at Marco ready to stab him through the chest until Alice shot it from behind giving Marco a thumbs up. Marco looked around realizing that only a couple were rushing towards him and Alice while the others quickly escaped through the portal. Marco began to sprint towards the portal before hearing Alice yell out. Marco turned back to see that Alice caught her foot in some mud and couldn't get it out. Tree roots began to grow over it. Marco turned around and ran towards her. He got to her and tried to pull her leg out to no avail. By now most of the demons had gone through the portal. The rest seeing that Marco and Alice were occupied, quickly used it as a chance to escape.

"Are you alright Alice"? Marco asked concerned.

"I-I think I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" Alice assured Marco. Marco looked around him most of the damage that they did was a couple of injuries and a few dead bodies out of the hundreds. Marco noticed one of the demons who seem to be the leader, close the portal and open another that looked the same as the last.

 _"Must lead to whatever they're planning"._ Marco looked between Alice and the escaping demon.

 _"I can't leave her here alone stuck but I also can't let this chance pass by. This could lead me to what I've been waiting for"._ Marco thought carefully before coming up with an idea. Marco pulled out his scissors gingerly feeling them.

"I'm sorry Alice but use these to get your Knights to rescue you," Marco told Alice as he tossed them to her. She caught them confused before finally realizing what Marco was going to do.

Alice's eyes widened, "Marco stop! You don't know what you're doing! You're the last person I have left"! She yelled tears filling her eyes. She desperately tried to pull her leg out to no avail.

"I'm sorry." He said as he got up and began to run towards the escaping Demon. Alice tried grabbing him but he escaped out of her reach.

He turned around before jumping through the portal that the demon just used to escape, knowing that at any second it would close.

"Just remember the word Mewni" Marco yelled out blowing a kiss towards Alice teasingly. He winked as he fell into the portal. Immediately the portal closed behind him. Alice sat there tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _"Please come back Marco,"_ She thought sadly. She wiped her tears and opened a portal that leads to her castle. She yelled at her Knights through the portal who immediately came through and freed her leg immediately carrying her back to the castle.

"JANICE" Alice yelled out.

"Yes"? Janice replied recognizing the urgency in her voice.

"MOBILIZE THE KNIGHTS" Alice yelled out quickly. She looked down at the scissors melancholically.

"We're going to Mewni" She whispered quietly to the scissors.

 **On Mewni**

Marco landed on the other side of the portal. He looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a throne room. The head demon from before was standing next to a woman sitting lazily in her throne. She seemed to be in her early thirties. She had blue-green hair and a large hat with feathers decorating it. She wore a magenta dress and two spades adorned her cheeks. Her pale skin contrasted her tainted forearms, permanently scarred from the use of dark magic. She held a purple parasol, a closed eye on the end of it with small raven-wings sticking out on the sides. The two immediately met eyes. Marco smirked at her while Eclipsa starred at Marco with cold eyes, mild surprise etched on her face.

"What's up _Eclipsa_ it's been a while hasn't it"? Marco stared daggers at her, flames and vengeance burning in his eyes. Marco unsheathed his sword with his right hand and pulled out his desert eagle with his left.

"Well boy, I never would have thought I'd see you again. It's been 300 years now hasn't it"? Eclipsa smiled at the sudden turn in events. Suddenly interested in the current situation.

"I would ask how your still alive but I know better than that" Eclipsa spoke menacingly.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun right"? Marco mocked. Eclipsa's facial expression tightened at the jab. She got up from her throne readying her wand.

"You better not disappoint me, _Marco_ ," Eclipsa said as she charged towards him.

Little did Marco know that behind him stood the Nobles of Mewni and the Magic High Commission ready for battle. Moon and Star stood among them watching this turn of events unfold. Everyone stood speechless as Marco began traded blows on par with Eclipsa.

 **[AN: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I might take a bit longer to write chapters since I'm pretty new to this but I'll try my best to make these as good as possible. Anyways I would really appreciate it if you commented on what I need to work on. I'll take any criticism gratefully. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.]**


	10. Preparation

The early afternoon sun shined harshly on the Mewni troops marching loudly towards the Forest of Certain Death. Leading them, The Mewni Nobles and Magic high commission sat tall on white warnicorns. The army being lead was made up of average day to day Knights that guarded the kingdom. Thrown in were some retired veterans and Squires soon to be knighted. The majority of which would perish never to reach knighthood. Most of the specialized Knights such as Flare Knights who can withstand extreme temperatures and control flames at will are out on interdimensional missions for the kingdom or keeping order and peace in Mewni colonies. Of course, within the week they would get the urgent message of war and return immediately. Until they arrive the scales would be tilted in Eclipsa's favor.

The army of Knights arrived at the edge of the forest. Each mewman gripped their weapon tightly knowing that if they fail not only would their lives be lost but millions of others would perish also.

Stewart looked around at the masses of troops knowing that he probably would never see most of them again. He shakily took his glasses off and wiped them with a pink handkerchief. He smiled at it before putting it away. The order to move forward into the forest was soon given and Stewart began marching in formation beside his old comrades. About ten minutes passed since they entered the Forest and Stewart was soon lost in thought.

"Crazy huh," Someone said from beside Stewart snapping him back into his senses. He turned his head seeing a man in steel armor marching beside him. A medal stuck onto his breastplate. He pulled up his helmet revealing a man in his mid-thirties with a somewhat large brown beard. He had soft blue eyes that reminded him of his father.

Stewart raised his eyebrows, "And what do you mean by that"? Stewart lifted his own helmet guard revealing his face to the mysterious man.

"Well, first of all, were probably marching towards our death" He chuckled. "I mean half of the Knights here have barely been knighted for four-six years now. That may sound like a while but they're still naive men who think the life of knighthood would be glamorous and exciting, not knowing the true horrific cruelty of the world. They won't last a minute out there" The mewman said as he shook his head looking at the ground with hollow eyes.

"I guess you have a point there" Stewart nodded.

The man continued, "Second of all, we don't even know why we're fighting. All we know is we're going to fight over 200,000 of who knows what. What's weird is why we couldn't wait to charge into the Forest. We should have prepared our forces better. The enemy must already be on the move and Queen Moon must've thought attacking immediately would surprise the enemy and would lead to an advantage" The Knight sighed as he looked around, The others looking on edge taking glances at their comrades and their surroundings. A couple could be seen whispering prayers and holding onto rosaries and other such things.

The man soon realized something, "Pardon me I haven't even introduced my self yet. I'm Benjamin but you can call me Ben if you like" Benjamin said as he reached his hand out to Stewart.

Stewart took a good look at his face, "Oi I remember you! I saw you when we were switching post yesterday. Yeah"? Stewart responded as he shook Benjamin's hand. "I'm Stewart by the way" He replied.

"Yeah, I-" Yelling could be heard from further up.

"OI MONSTERS! READY YERSELF" A Knight yelled from the front of the lines. Everyone froze at the sound of blades clashing. Stewart unsheathed his sword ready for the worse happen. The clashing quickly ceased and everything went quiet. Everyone stood frozen hands gripping hard on their weapon. The only sound was the wind rustling in the trees and the hum of insects in the distance.

"FALSE ALARM MEN. CALM YER PANTIES" The same Knight yelled out. Everyone took a sigh of relief and the order was soon given out to continue forward.

Stewart sighed, "That almost gave me a heart attack," Stewart said as he put his sword back in its sheath. He looked around seeing red eyes peering from the trees and bushes.

"Yeah, apparently the royal guards up front ran into some Rogues wandering through the forest and quickly took care of them. It seems even the Elites are on edge. They actually asked me to join 'em yesterday but I gratefully declined since I'd probably slow them down" Ben said truthfully.

Stewart nodded somewhat surprised before spotting a medal adorning the man's breastplate. "What's that you got there? I didn't see that yesterday" Stewart asked.

Ben looked down spotting what Stewart was referring to. "Oh, this? Queen Moon gave it to me yesterday. I tried telling her that I didn't want or deserve it but she didn't want to hear it".

"Really? What did she give it to you for"? Stewart asked.

"It's kind of a long story but a shapeshifting monster snuck into the castle morgue looking for Ernest yesterday after the change of guard. The monster ran into me and James and stabbed James. I dragged him into the morgue only to see that Ernest somehow managed to escape. That left me to fight off the monster until the other Knights arrived to protect James" Ben explained.

"Really!? To think that if my shift was but an hour longer I would have had to fight that thing off myself," Stewart said aloud.

"Actually between you and me, there was someone else in there that helped me kill it. Actually, it was more of me helping _him_ kill it. I didn't do much other than distract it"

"Must be a pretty incredible fighter to take the lead against a monster like that" Stewart replied rubbing his chin.

"Yeah he was pretty incredible" Ben admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"There was also supposed to be a ceremony for me today but things got postponed as you can probably tell" Ben sighed.

"Ye its a shame isn't it"? Stewart replied. The two marched in relative quiet for the rest of the journey. Exchanging a few words here and there.

 **Meanwhile Up Front**

Star sat straight on her white warnicorn looking princess-like. She had battle armor equipped on herself which consisted of a kevlar dress that was a gift from Marco that she never questioned. Pieces of steel were on her forearms and shins with a short sword strapped onto her waist. She kept her composure as she rode beside her mother trying to suppress her shaking as to not lose morale from the troops behind her. She more than anything wanted to lock herself in her room and curl into a ball in a flood of tears. It took every inch of her will that she had left to continue forward.

Star turned to Moon wondering about something, "Mom if we don't know when Eclipsa is coming shouldn't we use that as a chance to organize our troops and prepare a bit better? I mean just charging into the woods with no idea of what we're going up against is a pretty bad idea". Star stared at Moon wondering what would make Moon come up with such a "rash" idea.

Moon sighed and looked towards her daughter, "Star things aren't that simple. The reason I didn't bother waiting for more troops was that I wanted to see if I could negotiate with Eclipsa first. That way if we do come to some sort of compromise we could save thousands of lives and resources. Besides if we need to escape we can use the troops to secure our retreat".

Star's eyes went wide, "So if things go south we're just going to use the Knights as decoys to escape"?

Moon sighed. "If that's how you want to word it. Anyways we should be arriving in a couple hours so you should try to relax until then". River frowned as he rode beside Queen Moon seeming to not agree with Moons course of action either.

Star bit her lip and looked behind her the other Nobles and their offspring following. The MHC probably somewhere ahead scouting the area. Star spotted Tom and smiled. Tom smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. Tom harbored a one-handed war ax that lit ablaze at will. He wore the same armor that the rest of the Lucitor kingdom Knights wore which consisted of a loose red top with chainmail under. Two dark red spikes were sticking out of the shoulder pads with a skull belt holding the outfit together with a short sword attached to it. Star slowed her horse down so Tom could catch up.

"What's up Star? You seem a bit on edge" Tom asked worried as he grabbed her hand.

Star sighed, "Isn't everyone on edge Tom? You seem awfully calm about this whole situation".

"Well, I don't think we really have to worry. Whats a couple monsters. This'll be a cakewalk Star" Tom bragged.

Star frowned a realization dawning on her. _"Wait does he not know about Eclipsa? I guess that leaves me, mom, dad, and the other Kings and Queens"_ Star thought to herself.

"So we're just fighting an army of rogue monsters that decided to band together"? Star asked.

"Well yeah, At least that's what my parents told me. Although you probably already knew that" Tom replied nonchalantly.

 _"I guess he really doesn't, know,"_ Star thought to herself. Star sighed and said bye to tom. She back up quickly with her mom. Eventually, the army arrived at the gates of what seemed to be the place that the Knight described earlier. Outside were wooden stakes stabbed through the heads of previous Knights sent out to investigate. Their rotting corpses were thrown to the side slowly decaying. The Knights at the front who had the horror of witnessing it first doubled over sick to the stomach, others staring with hollow eyes, and others gripping their weapons with determination to get revenge for their fallen comrades. Queen Moon dismounted her horse and walked up to the gate. Large stone walls about ten feet high surrounded whatever stood inside. The gate was made of thick wood with metal support.

 _"They really have been preparing for months, even years,"_ Moon thought to herself.

She turned around and looked at her troops, "Us nobles are going to go speak with their leader first to try and quench the situation. Remember to stay on guard and if I am to fall in battle then the royal crown will immediately be given to Princess Star Butterfly. I expect you to serve her well" She yelled out as the Knights saluted her.

Moon bit her lip, "One more thing actually" Moon said aloud. The Knights looked up with raised eyebrows.

"There's something I'd like to get off my chest" Moon sighed as she continued. "Ever since I've become Queen, I've had people dying on me every day. But you understand, don't you? One day or another, everyone you care about eventually dies. It's something we simply can't accept. It's a realization that could drive you insane. But the thing is if you die then the memories of those fallen comrades will be lost too. So don't die for your fallen comrades. Live for them. That's why you have to fight. You have to win. Someone once asked me if I really thought the dead have no regrets. I didn't have an answer then but I know now that everyone will have regrets no matter the circumstances. So all you can do is push forward. I hope you keep my words in mind if we do have to fight today. Afterall I am Moon the Undaunted". The troops held onto their weapons squeezing them, now filled with an endless determination. Moon turned around and the gates soon opened. Inside stood hundreds of thousands of Monsters and Mewmans gathered around campfires and tents with a couple of stone and wooden building scattered around. The rest of the nobles unmounted their warnicorns followed with the MHC who regrouped and walked behind Moon. The enemy parted creating a pathway leading to a building that somewhat resembled a castle. It was made of dark stone bricks with guards standing around it.

Star looked around nervously. The enemy Monsters and Mewmans could see that and began eyeing up her and the other nobles. Most looked unfazed at the glancing eyes which angered the lot.

Star looked towards her mother, "There _are definitely a lot more than yesterday. I hope things go alright. Surely mom has some sort of plan up her sleeve"_ Star thought as she continued to walk behind her mother. Her legs felt heavy and her head felt like it was spinning.

"Don't worry Star. Everything is going to be alright" Moon said as she turned her head and gave Star a reassuring smile. Star regained her senses and took a deep breath reminding herself that she was in enemy territory. She looked around seeing a portal in the distance. A stream of something was coming out but she couldn't quite see what it was from where she stood.

They soon reached the entrance to the large building. A monster held it open mockingly as the nobles walked in and the door shut behind them. On the other side of the building sat a dark black and purple throne. Sitting alone upon it was Eclipsa.

"My what a surprise. I didn't expect you to come here so quickly. I thought you would have been fortifying your kingdoms by now" She giggled. Moon glared at her.

"I'm here to see if we could come to some sort of compromise," Moon said carefully.

Eclipsa laughed loudly grabbing her stomach, "No. It too late for that Moon. I suggest you turn around and fortify your Kingdoms. Well, I guess it too late for that now too. You see on your little march here from your Kingdoms I've sent thousands of my underlings to the butterfly kingdom first. Of course, I know you wouldn't leave your Kingdom undefended so I've only sent my Hell Demons there to raise havoc" She said as she laughed maniacally.

Moon cursed under her breath as she tried to run to the entrance to warn the others but it was locked shut. The other nobles panicked knowing that their kingdoms would be next.

Eclipsa cast the all-seeing eye and the live feed of Knights fending off high-level demons sprang to life as the nobles watched veteran knights get slaughtered with ease. Some knights ran and grabbed enchanted crossbows and were firing holy bolts at the demons which seemed to be working for the moment. Things were seeming to be at a standstill. Even head Priest Henry of the axis church of Mewni was casting sacred holy magic only for more demons to continuously come pouring through a portal.

Queen moon seemed to calm down a bit at the sight of the kingdom not being in ruble yet.

"Ah, I do love those looks on your faces. Also, Moon, I do hope you've been enjoying those raids I've been sending. They have been keeping me entertained. Thank you too, Star for graciously handing over your wand to me" Eclipsa teased admiring her parasol of a wand. Star growled at her.

"Anyways I've already ordered my forces to begin attacking your haphazardly built army. Hopefully, they last long enough for you to return for them. Although I doubt any of you will be leaving this room alive" She said venomously. Moon wasn't too worried about being away from her forces at the moment since she left River in charge. All she had to do was focus on Eclipsa.

"Well carry on then. Amuse me" Eclipsa said mockingly still sitting relaxed in her chair. The nobles and MHC got ready to charge. Up until now, the MHC had been rather quiet but now they were concentrating on the dark princess with hatred burning in their eyes. Heckapoo unhinged her dimensional scissors as they grew into large blades. Rhombulus aimed his arms at the Queen ready to blast her with crystals and Omnitraxus turned into a fist ready to smash into the queen.

The group began to charge until a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Everyone save for eclipsa froze. A large demon stepped out of the portal and floated rather quickly towards Eclipsa. He arrived next to her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded her lips upturning into a grin.

"Well leave the portal open for a bit longer. Things might get a bit more enthralling" She said aloud as she snapped her fingers. Everyone except for Eclipsa and the demon was frozen in place unable to move or speak. A second later a red hooded stranger fell through the portal landing on his feet. He looked forward spotting Eclipsa, not noticing the people standing far behind him. The hooded figure and Eclipsa exchanged a few words and everyone listened intently. A specific name stood out to everyone. _Marco._

* * *

Alice paced around her room contemplating her next move. She considered going to this "Mewni" herself first and then leading her troops to go rescue Marco. She knew that if she just barged into the dimension with thousands of troops trailing her it would lead to trouble. She had to come up with some sort of plan.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," A maid said knocking on Alice's door.

"Yes, who is it"? Alice asked.

"Janice wanted you to know that all the available troops within the vicinity of the capital have arrived" The maid replied.

"Alright thank you" Alice responded. She sat down and sighed.

 _"What am I even doing? I'm sure Marco's fine. I'm just panicking, right? Either way, this is a good chance to see how the military has been progressing since Marco and I came into power"_ Alice thought to herself. She sighed and walked to her door. She opened it and headed toward the main hall to meet up with Janice.

Alice looked around the room spotting Janice near the entrance. She ran towards her waving her arms.

Janice shook her head as Alice almost tackled her, "Are the troops ready? How many were available? Are we going to need more? I can hire mercenaries we need them".

"Look, Alice, I know this is the first time we've needed to use our military but we don't even know the scale of what we're up against. We could totally be doing overkill here"! Janice exasperated.

"It doesn't matter. Tell the troops that we leave tomorrow morning. Also, send anyone that knows about a dimension named Mewni to me immediately" Alice snapped.

"Yes, your highness" Janice said as she walked out the front doors. Alice nodded to her and headed to her office.

Back in Alice's office, Alice sat down at her desk looking over some paperwork. "The only thing I hate about this job" She mumbled to herself. A few minutes passed by and a loud knock came to her door. "Yes? Who is it"? Alice asked politely.

"A lady named Janice sent me here," An unfamiliar voice said. "Well come in then" Alice responded excitedly. The door opened and a man in his early 20's walked in followed by two guards. He had long golden hair tied in a bun and a large figure. He walked in confidently with a grin that Alice immediately despised.

"What's going on Queen? Heard you needed help," He said nonchalantly, grinning and eyeing Alice.

Alice clenched her jaw, "I would prefer you not talk to me in such an informal manner" Alice said almost growling. Something about this man just pissed her off.

"My apologies my lady," He said as he moistened his lips with his tongue. "Anyways I heard you needed help with something. Of course, I'll do anything for you my Queen as long as there is a reward" He said slowly giving her a coy smile.

"Yes well I just needed some information about a dimension by the name of Mewni which I'm sure my assistant already explained to you," She said as she quietly stacked papers.

"Mewni? Yes, I've been there a few times. Nice place to visit" He said as he shifted his eyes to the wall behind Alice. Alice stared intently at the man before realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere talking to him. At least not for a hefty price.

"Well as great as that sounds I think we'll be just fine on our own. I just wanted a bit of information but I don't think its necessary at the moment" Alice replied hoping that he would promptly leave.

He feigned shock as he replied, "But My lady by the looks of things outside you all seem to be in some sort of rush. Are you sure you don't need some sort of guidance"? He smirked catching on to her bluff.

Alice gritted her teeth, "Yes I'm sure. The guards behind you will escort you out of the castle".

"That's alright with me my lady, but it would definitely be a shame if news of the imperial army going to another dimension got out. Of course, this could be avoided if..." He smirked as he eyed Alice openly. Alice was at her tipping point almost unable to stop herself from lunging at the man with the knife on her thigh. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Are you sure about that"? She said flatly giving the man a blank stare.

"Huh, what do you mean"? The man asked grimacing.

Alice sighed as she glanced at the guards doing a slicing gesture with her hand under her head towards the man and went back to her paperwork. The guards nodded and picked the man up.

The man soon realized what was going to happen. "Wait! Wait! I'm sorry I'll tell you everything" He pleaded as he turned pale and began trembling.

Alice looked up and gestured them to stop, "Fine then tell me everything you know" she demanded.

The man shakily smiled, "Well let's see erm... It has... forest and erm trees". His confident persona quickly faltered as Alice gestured to guards to continue.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for lying. I won't do it ever again" He pleaded.

"Fucking waste of my time" Alice cursed. The man was dragged away soon to be thrown out in the streets naked.

 _"I'm going to kill Janice later,"_ Alice thought to herself knowing Janice was probably off giggling somewhere.

Alice shook her head and another knock came to the door. Alice exhaled loudly, "Come in" she uttered. An old man that she recognized as one of the advisors to the kingdom came in. "How may I help you today"? Alice asked politely thinking she might actually get something useful from the old man.

"I heard that you wanted to know about Mewni" The old man smiled his chin trembling. He was nervous after seeing the other man get dragged out. Alice gave him a reassuring smile calming his spirits. He continued, "I was born there in the Butterfly Kingdom and lived there for a bit before coming here".

Alice nodded, "Just tell me everything you know and the experiences you've had there if that's alright with you" Alice stated maintaining eye contact. She placed her elbows on her desk and her hands resting under her chin. The old man nodded, "Well I was born into a middle-class family. I was an only child to two brave knights. When I came of age I decided to become a Knight myself to continue the family honor. Unfortunately, during my golden years as a Knight, they were slain in battle attempting to protect the Queen from an immortal lizard monster. That monster was a force to be reckoned with but the Princess managed to fend off the monster and the rebel group he was leading. Her title is Queen Moon the Undaunted by the way if you ever run into her. I'm sure she is still running the Kingdom". Alice nodded noticing the words weighing on the old man. "Well, what did you do after that"? she asked softly not wanting to rush the old man. She still couldn't help but wonder what the dimension held in store for her. "Yes well after the death of my parents I decided to retire in honor of them. I was shamed by my fellow Knights and comrades who thought I was leaving because I was scared of meeting the same fate as my parents. I never let that get to me though. I was just happy I got to fight for the kingdom my parents devoted themselves to". The old man looked at the floor with sparkling eyes. Alice sympathized with him knowing how it felt to lose your loved ones only to have other things kick you down even further. "Before I could retire though, I had to attempt an impossible feat as a sort of tradition for Knights who retire early. My job was to kill a dragon that was prophesied to wreak havoc on Mewni. I somehow managed to tame the dragon and bring it back to Mewni. I formed a bond with it and everyone was shocked at the feat but she was still considered a dangerous threat so I was forced to kill her. I was hesitant but did it anyway knowing she would get an even worse fate if I didn't do it. Afterward, I was given the nickname 'The Reluctant Hero' after the last person who managed to tame a dragon. At the time I didn't care much for it and my heart was filled with hate for the people of Mewni so I came here". Alice nodded profusely while writing notes down. The man continued, "Next on to the important stuff. Mewni is a large continent filled with a couple of major Kingdoms such as the Butterfly Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, Lucitor Kingdom, etc. These Kingdoms are the support of Mewni. Although this role is mainly filled by the Butterfly Kingdom. Mewni is mainly made up of mountains and thick forest that are extremely dangerous. The farther you are from civilization the more dangerous things get. There are many dangerous creatures on Mewni but know that not all of them are monsters". The old man finally finished and sighed. Alice handed him a glass of water and he gratefully downed it.

"Is that all"? Alice asked wanting to know more. The old man shook his head, "I wish I could tell you more but it's been years since I've been there and I don't remember much else. I sincerely apologize" The old man bowed his head. "That's alright, I think I got everything I need now thank you" Alice looked down at her notes now knowing a bit more about Mewni. "I almost forgot actually," The old man said aloud. "And that is"? Alice asked. "I have a map that my parents gave me. It's a bit outdated but it should prove a bit of use". The old man handed Alice an old piece of parchment with a map of Mewni drawn on it. "Are you sure I can have this" Alice asked as she chewed her lip. The man looked at Alice, "Well I don't have much use for it anymore and my parents left me more than a map as a keepsake" He chuckled. "Thank you so much for this. I'll repay you one day" Alice beamed. The man chuckled as he showed himself out the door. Alice was now filled with hope as she quickly finished the rest of her paperwork and ran down to find Janice.

Alice spotted Janice in front of a crowd of Knights. The Knights of the Kingdom of Valor were nothing special at first glance. They were armed with a one-handed sword and shield. They wore regular armor that you could find from any other medieval Kingdom with the exception of a kevlar vest hidden under their breastplate. The lack of spear might confuse some people but hidden in the Knights shields are M9 Berettas. Marco somehow managed to buy a couple thousand that were being decommissioned on earth along with the kevlar vests. He gave the Knights basic firearm training and hired some trainers from earth to go into more depth. The Knights at this point have basically mastered their new weapon.

As soon as the Knights spotted Alice they saluted her until she waved them off. She walked up to Janice and relayed everything that the old man told her. She also told Janice to remind the knights to use the blessed ammunition since they'd for sure be going against demons. Janice sighed, "I deserve some sort of vacation after this". Alice winked at her, "I'll think about it" was all she said as left. Janice pursed her lips and rubbed her temples, _"I have to go check on Janna. Who knows what kind of trouble she's gotten into while I've been away. Being a mom is sooo hard"_. Janice let out a loose breath reminding herself of how thankful she was for her daughter to introduce her to a job in a different dimension. Of course, she was surprised that Marco never recognized her as he's been at her house and the castle dozens of times. Either way, she was somewhat thankful towards Marco because he was the one who introduced Janna to Alice who agreed to give Janice a job.

After her talk with Janice, Alice quickly retired back to her office for a couple of hours to come up with some sort of plan using the map she received. She looked over the terrain of Mewni noticing what the old man said was true. She noticed a Kingdom significantly larger than the others. It was labeled the Butterfly Kingdom. Alice decided she would head there first since it seemed to be the most prominent Kingdom. She didn't know what she was going against so she decided to ride ahead of her troops as they entered the new dimension with a white flag. She thought that this would show whoever was on the other side that they were not a threat. _"If I only bring about a quarter of the Knights that are available to me now, I can use the excuse that I'm just investigating some dangerous monsters that escaped from my dimension. Yeah! yeah! That could work. Hmm but I doubt that they wouldn't know about the demons either. Someone should have surely noticed them by now. Whether that be a monster or other living thing"_. Alice stroked her chin wondering what to do until deciding to just go to bed.

Alice sighed as she got up from her desk. She made her way out the door and made her way to her bedroom feeling the days energy flood out of her. She grabbed her way through the halls, the sun finally having gone down. She reached her bedroom door and turned the handle. She pushed the door open and moonlight flooded her room. Her vision was obscured but she jumped towards her bed anyway. She realized that was a bad idea as she slammed her forehead against the bed frame and whimpered in pain rolling on the floor. Alice soon got over the pain and climbed into bed. She decided to start planning for the next day for a bit more. She eventually just gave up and decided to go along with the plan she thought up earlier. Her eyes grew heavy as she snuggled up with her Marco and Levi body pillows. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep somewhat ready for the day ahead.

 **[AN: Sorry for the extra wait on this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual but that's because I wanted to get everything ready for the battle between Marco and Eclipsa. Anyways this chapter would have been out a bit earlier but my computer decided to randomly turn off and part of the story was erased so that's why some parts might be a bit crusty. The next chapter should be shorter and come out a bit quicker. Until then have a good life I guess?]**


	11. Only The Beginning

Marco glared at Eclipsa as he unsheathed the sword from his back and held it up solidly ready to defend as Eclipsa flew towards him, her wand pointed at his head. She summoned dark bolts from her wand and fired them at Marco. Marco swung his sword and deflected the bolts into the surrounding walls shaking the building. The monsters outside grinned knowing this was probably Eclipsa's doing. Eclipsa was soon in front of Marco as she willed her parasol of a wand to transform into a glowing black sword of dark magic. Marco gritted his teeth as she swung horizontally almost slashing his stomach until he brought his sword down and hacked it towards the floor. He jumped back and spread his legs. He gripped his sword with both hands and brought the hilt next to his head. He pointed the sword as if he were holding a rapier.

"So you still fight like a scared child" Eclipsa chirped. She lowered her makeshift sword mocking him. Marco smirked at the gesture. The sword began to glow a bright white and in less than a second Marco was in front of Eclipsa, his sword making its way towards her neck. Eclipsa's eyes went wide as she instinctively turned, the blade barely missing. She quickly brought her hand under Marco's stomach and shot dozens of dark bolts into Marco sending him into a wall.

A few moments passed as Marco realized that he was sitting in a pile of rubble. "Ouch, _that hurt. She's rusty though. Must have been because she was in that crystal for so long. She also learned how to do some magic without the wand. I'm sure she used her time here to at least do a bit of training. Either way, I don't think she expected someone to actually be on her level..."_ Marco chuckled. _"_ Psh _who am I kidding? She's on a totally different level than me, I bet she's probably holding back to test me... Although I haven't gotten serious myself"_ Marco got back to his feet, a golden barrier surrounded him as it soon flickered away. He took the chance to take a second look at the room not seeing anything special. The only thing he noticed was some sort of energy that seemed to come from a group of people near the entrance. He decided to shake it off not seeing anyone there as he readied his sword staring down at Eclipsa giggling at him. He gritted his teeth as he charged back at her.

* * *

Star stared at the battle, eventually getting over her shock as she watched her best friend fight the Queen of Darkness. She tried yelling at him now finding out she could move and talk. She tried to run towards him but ended up smacking her head into an invisible wall. She looked around watching the others trying to break through this invisible wall to no avail. Eventually, everyone gave up knowing they were just wasting their energy. Heckapoo attempted to open a portal to see that her scissor just glided through the air with no portal appearing. It seemed they were stuck in some indestructible box that canceled their magic. Everyone had no choice but to watch the battle unfold before them. Star looked towards her mother seeing her eyes wide.

"What's he doing here? I knew he was a remarkable fighter but to be able to fight off Eclipsa single handed..." She stared in awe. Star nodded as she looked back at the battle seeing that Marco was now in front of Eclipsa with his sword in front of her neck. She was about to try and yell out encouragement until he was blown into a wall, sending tremors through the ground. Star blinked as her eyes began to widen. The next thing she knew she was banging on the wall trying to get him to stand up. A few seconds passed as she saw Marco stand up. A golden barrier surrounded him as he got up. He turned his head and looked directly at Star. He didn't react as he shrugged his shoulders and began to run at Eclipsa.

"What was that barrier"? Star said aloud noticing the light flickering away from Marco. "It's a spell that reduces the effects of certain types of magic" Star turned noticing it was Queen Spiderbite who was talking. "It's quite difficult to be able to have it automatically activate. It usually takes years of training".

"Not to mention" Moon cut in. "I've never seen it be able to deflect dark magic. Whenever I've tried, it just passes through the barrier as if nothing was there. I just figured it was impossible".

"Actually it can happen but only after certain circumstances occur," Heckapoo said from beside Moon.

"What do you mean"? Moon asked confused. "I've tried it before but it just passes straight through. I've done it dozens of times using different variations of the barrier".

"Well, there are two things that are needed for it to work. First of all, you have to have a balanced soul. Not to dark and not too bright. The next thing you need is something that rarely happens which is usually what keeps people from being able to make it work".

Moon bit her lip, "And what's that"?

"Well, Glossaryck told me once when I asked him that you need to get a blessing from a goddess... The thing is no goddess has graced this world for eons. Nobody knows how to summon one if it is even possible. Even Glossaryck doesn't know how so who knows how Marco managed to pull that off" Heckapoo nodded. _He sure has grown a lot since the last time I've seen him. Who knows what he's been through..."_ Heckapoo thought to herself.

"I'll have to ask him later about that if I can..." Moon said looking at the battle that seemed to just pick back up.

* * *

Marco charged at Eclipsa and slashed at her relentlessly as she parried with her sword. The clang of metal and magic rang around the room sending sparks throughout the air. Marco threw himself towards Eclipsa feinting reckless regard as Eclipsa thrust her sword at an opening. Marco grinned as he revealed a gun and shot at Eclipsa's head only for her to barely elude the attack, narrowly grazing her cheek. The wound soon began sizzling. Eclipsa looked as if she was ready to burst a fit as she began to float and chant something while glowing purple. Marco aimed his gun at Eclipsa and fired the rest of his magazine which was absorbed by a swirling mass that now surrounded her. Marco began to reload until his eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. He jerked something out of his pocket and whispered into it. It immediately dissolved in his hand as a large barrier surrounded him. The building rumbled as an explosion shook the floor. A few moments passed as Marco let the barrier down. _"What a waste,"_ Marco thought to himself.

Marco noticed Eclipsa giving him an icy glare as she sent dozens of spike towards him. He brought his sword up as he hacked through them. His sword began to glow again as he slashed and sidestepped through the growing spikes. Marco was soon within thrusting distance as Eclipsa seemed to be reaching her magic limit since the large spikes began to disintegrate around him. Marco took this chance as his sword changed from a bright white to a blinding golden shade. He slashed sending a large golden arc as Eclipsa created a large black shield. This did nothing as Marco's sword broke through it, though the golden arc faded before it reached Eclipsa. Marco cursed as Eclipsa took this chance to return her wand to its base form.

Eclipsa pointed her wand at Marco. "MIDNIGHT SHRIEK" Eclipsa yelled as Marco was blasted with a screech from the wand. He stood his ground as it almost overpowered him. Marco cursed under his breath. _"Guess I'm almost out of gas huh? My barrier isn't even activating manually now... Things might get out of hand so I'll have to end this quick"._ Eclipsa noticed Marco still standing. "Tsk. Black velvet inferno" Eclipsa said coldly as she pointed her wand at Marco. Marcos' eyes went wide.

"HOLY SANCTUARY" Marco yelled wincing, Eclipsa's spell quickly surrounded him. The sphere of dark magic that surrounded him was flooded with light as it imploded and sent tremors through the already crumbling building. The dust finally settled as Marco stood barely able to keep himself up. The amount of mana pulled out of his body was already taking effect. He noticed the room on the verge of collapsing as he looked around trying to find Eclipsa. Marco cried out as a sharp pain spread through his calf. He looked down as he saw a large black spike stick out of the ground and into his calf.

"Ha reminds me of that time I killed that little friend of yours" Eclipsa smirked from across the room. "What was his name again? Mart? Well, who knows? He would have lived a glamorous life if he didn't waste it trying to save yours. Look at you now 300 years later and you still haven't gotten any better. I wonder what he's thinking, watching you fail to avenge him". Another spike stabbed through Marco's thigh. Marco grimaced in pain not wanting to give her any satisfaction. Marco spat out blood as he gave her an icy glare. All of a sudden Eclipsa appeared before Marco in a flash with her sword in hand. She slashed at Marco as he held up his sword weakly. Eclipsa met Marcos blade as he used all his strength to keep her from overpowering him. Marco felt himself losing blood quickly as he tried his hardest to stay standing as to not fall deeper into the spikes.

 _"Shit, so much for ending it quickly. I won't last that much longer. I should have taken this more seriously"_. Marco held up his sword as Eclipsa pulled back her blade and slashed again breaking Marcos sword in half and reverberating his bones. Marco let go of the rest of the sword in shock leaving it to clang against the stone ground. Eclipsa snapped as black flames encircled the remains and all that was left were ashes. Marcos jaw gaped as the precious sword that stuck with him for almost 20 years was destroyed before him.

A few moments of silence passed as Marco looked down and closed his mouth while standing perfectly calm before speaking, "An old friend gave me that sword as a keepsake. She's gone now but she told me it would carry my sins and the sins of those who perish before me. You would never understand how much that sword meant to me. Do you want to know something funny? I thought that as long as I had that sword I would be human. But now I know that someone who can't sacrifice anything can never change anything. That to defeat a monster, you must be willing to throw aside your humanity". He looked up a new blaze burning inside his eyes. He pushed through the pain and pulled his leg out of the black spikes. He walked up to Eclipsa who was frozen in place. Her eyes widened as every second he stepped a bit closer. He pulled a butterfly knife out of his back pocket and stabbed it into her without remorse. She looked down in shock at the wound that was now dripping blood. Marco twisted the knife and pulled it out. Eclipsa coughed out blood as she fell onto her knees. Marco dropped his knife as he pulled out his gun.

"This is for Mark, Petra, Hadrian, and all the others you've taken from me". Marco's eyes watered as he put his finger on the trigger and began to pull.

* * *

Star watched the battle with watering eyes as she chewed on her lip. All she could do was watch as the two slowly wore each other out. She held her breath every time Eclipsa slashed at Marco as he parried the blow away from his body.

"Do you think he has a chance at winning"? Star looked towards her mother as Moon grimaced. "Marco does seem to be holding his own but at the moment it seems Eclipsa is just toying with him. Although with the way Marco is fighting he doesn't seem too serious either. All that we can do is hope this barrier falls soon". Moon looked out the barrier watching as dozens of glowing spikes were being deflected by Marco.

"Star did Marco tell you anything of what he did while he was back on earth"? Heckapoo asked. Star gave her a questioning look as she replied, "Hmm Well, a couple days ago he appeared in my room and we had the first real conversation in a while. He wanted me to tell him the truth of why I left. I felt bad since he used to visit me at least once a month for the first year after I left while at the time I never bothered to call. We aren't as close as we used to be. So I finally told him that the reason I left was that of Eclipsa after he baited me into telling him..." Moons eyes went wide as she cut Star off, "YOU DID WHAT". Star winced as moon continued, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT CONSEQUENCES THAT COULD HAVE CAUSED?! THIS ENTIRE SITUATION COULD BE HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT". Moon looked as if she were ready to kill as she took a moment to relax and gestured for Star to continue talking. "Well, he seemed to already know about Eclipsa since he began acting weird once I mentioned her beforehand". Heckapoo nodded. "Did he mention anything about his life or anywhere he went? Its been a while since I checked his scissor history" Heckapoo chewed on her nails as she continued studying Marco. "Well, he mentioned that he was a mercenary but he didn't say if he was working for anybody in particular. We didn't really talk much about each other's life after I left. He went home after I explained everything the other day so I didn't really get much out of him". A gunshot rang out. Heckapoo shook her head and sighed, "That's not much we can go off of. I think we should just forget about it for now and focus on Marco and Eclipsa". Star and Moon nodded. Star glanced behind her seeing the other Kings and Queens sitting on the floor. She spotted Tom sitting in between King and Queen Lucitor. He was staring off somewhere as he seemed to finally realize the gravity of the situation. Star gave him a weak smile as she turned around. A large purple veil covered Marco, Moon's brow furrowed. She quickly yelled out for everyone to cover their ears as a large explosion shook the ground. Star looked up and saw Marco still standing as another golden barrier disintegrated from around him. Star's eyes went wide as something stuck out the ground and into Marcos' leg. She saw Eclipsa appear before him as another one pierced his thigh. Star went pale as she decided she couldn't take it anymore as she began banging her fist on the invisible wall at the sight of Marco's blood. She screamed Marcos name as Eclipsa seemed to have gained the advantage. Moon's eyes began to water. She always thought of Marco as more of distant son or nephew. She knew this would probably be the end of the line for the boy. _"A terrible fate but an honorable one at that. I hope things don't go down that path"_ She sniffed almost unable to keep her composure.

Heckapoo banged and slashed at the wall as her eyes watered, "MUSCLES IF YOU FUCKING DIE I'LL GO TO THE UNDERWORLD MYSELF TO TORTURE YOU AND DON'T THINK THAT'S AN EMPTY THREAT". The group watched as Eclipsa began overpowering the boy and broke his sword. They watched in horror as everything stood at a standstill. They listened intently as Marco began speaking. They clung onto every word that came out of the boy's mouth.

The clangs of battle coming from outside the building were drowned out as Marcos' voice grew louder with every word.

"But now I know that someone who can't sacrifice anything can never change anything. That to defeat a monster, YOU MUST BE WILLING TO THROW ASIDE YOUR HUMANITY"! Everyone watched in awe as Marco pulled himself from the spikes and stabbed Eclipsa bringing her to her knees.

* * *

Marco began pulling the trigger as Eclipsa brought her hands up finally coming back to her senses. Marco paused.

"Are you going to beg for your life? Do you have no shame"? Marco spat venomously. Eclipsa grinned as she snapped her fingers. Marco decided to not take any chances and pulled the trigger. Eclipsa rolled, the bullet deflecting off the floor where she once was. Marco cursed as she stood up shakily a few feet away from him. Marco brought the pistol up as he was about to fire again until he heard a familiar voice.

"MARCO" Star yelled from behind him. Moon grabbed Star and tried to cover her mouth as Marco turned around shocked. Moons eyes went wide as she noticed Eclipsa raising her wand.

"MARCO GET AWAY FROM THERE" Moon yelled out realizing it was too late.

Eclipsa giggled as she waved her wand. "MALICIOUS CRUCIFICATION". Dozens of large black glowing spikes impaled Marcos body. Star screamed as Marco was propped up in the air by the large spikes. Time seemed to freeze while he squirmed a bit until he coughed up blood. He managed to whimper, "run..." as his body went limp.

Eclipsa went back to her throne leaving Marco and propped her head in her hands, "Let me use this as an example to any of you who want to defy me". She smirked as Star tried running towards Marco until she ran into another invisible wall keeping her from getting any closer. Eclipsa frowned. "I'll give you two choices. Either all of you fight me here or go back to your kingdoms and come back when you can actually entertain me. Oh and by the way, I'll only give you the chance if you can break that barrier of mine". She giggled as she watched Star try with all her might to break through the barrier to no avail. Meanwhile, Moon was giving directions to Heckpoo to open a portal out of there. Soon Heckapoo opened a portal to the back lines of where the Knights should be. The other Nobles ran through not wanting to experience the same fate as Marco. A few moments passed and the only people left were Heckapoo, Moon, and Star.

"I'll see you later Moon. Oh and Star, I'll take great _care_ of Marco while your gone". Eclipsa smirked as Moon dragged a screaming Star through the portal followed by Heckapoo. The demon next to Eclipsa began quickly tending to her wounds.

"Thank you" A weak voice could be heard coming from Marco until he finally went quiet. Eclipsa smirked as she ignored it.


	12. Adrenaline

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT COULD HAVE BEEN OUR CHANCE TO KILL HER AND SAVE MARCO" Star screamed as she was dragged along by Moon. They were behind the Knights who were now fighting the opposing enemy. Moon just about had it as she threw Star into a tree. Star grabbed her head as her eyes went wide. "What was that for"!?

Moons eyes watered as she began to yell at Star, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT? I WANTED MORE THAN ANYTHING TO WIPE THAT GRIN OFF HER FACE BUT I CAN'T AND I DON'T THINK ANY OF US CAN AT THE MOMENT. NOW WITH ALL THIS HAPPENING THE CHANCES OF THIS ENTIRE ORDEAL ENDING ANYTIME SOON IS SLIM TO NONE! SO STOP CRYING AND PICK YOURSELF UP. IM NOT GOING TO PITY YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE SUFFERING MORE THAN EVERYBODY ELSE AT THE MOMENT! EVERYONE HERE HAS LOST SOMETHING TODAY AND SUFFERED ALL THE SAME". Moon stood tall over Star as she cowered against the tree, tears streaming down her heart stamped cheeks. "Besides your friend is gone. So you should try to move forward. Now either come with me or go home". Moon didn't stay to listen to her answer as she turned and began walking towards the other nobles. Star took a moment to take in her mother's words and shakily stood up, deciding to follow her mother.

"It would be best if we make a tactical retreat! There's no telling how long we'll last. Besid-"

"IT WOULD be best if we hold our ground and wait for reinforcements"! Heckapoo cut Queen Spiderbite off as two continued to argue.

The other nobles were arguing among themselves as the yelling of Knights being slain echoed around them. King and Queen Pigeon flew around crapping on random Knights as Queen and King Lucitor argued with the Johansens about how to best use the Knights at hand.

Moon arrived with the other nobles noticing their time-wasting arguments. "Do any of you have any shame? Our Knights are dying around us as we speak! You should be out there supporting them but instead your here making decisions for yourselves"! The nobles ignored her as they continued to argue. Moon pinched the bridge of her nose as she spotted River.

River spotted Moon as he caught up with the rest of the nobles and set about giving her a status report.

"Moon Pie what happened? Actually nevermind that's not important at the moment. As soon as you left through those gates the monsters exited their camp using the outer gates and attempted to surround us. I realized this before it was too late as I moved most of the Knights to the left to push the enemy back into their camp. On the right, I used the royal guards and a hand full of knights to hold off the incoming monsters until the left was dealt with. Until then things have been at a stalemate. Our forces are a bit stretched though. Who knows how much longer we'll last in this position".

Moon nodded, "Thank you River. I believe the best course of action would be to regroup and retreat at a steady pace. We should attempt to get as close to the edge of the forest as possible in order for our new artillery to be of any use".

"What do you mean?! We'd just be bringing them closer to where we don't want them! Even if we can use the artillery the risk is too great"! One of the Nobles argued.

"I understand where you are coming from Queen Waterfolk but we won't last long out here in the middle of this forest with our forces so stretched. Besides our artillery has an extremely large range. We don't have to get out of the forest! We just need to lead them close enough to the edge for things to work! It's our only chance"! Queen Waterfolk grunted as she turned back to her Knights. Above cawing could be heard as hundreds of pigeons dive bombed at the opposition scratching and pecking the enemy monsters and mewmans. Each attack brought dozens of the birds down as they are knocked out of the sky.

"Alright, then who agrees that we should retreat for now"? Queen Moon asked impatiently. A few moments passed as the nobles mumbled among each other.

"Are you sure this is the right choice? We could be leading ourselves into a trap". King Jaggy Mountain exclaimed.

"I will take all responsibility. Besides we will be leading them towards the Butterfly Kingdom. It's not like any of your Kingdoms are in danger at the moment" Moon exclaimed.

"But if the Butterfly Kingdom falls then we'll be done for! Your Kingdom is one of the major powerhouses of Mewni"!

"I understand that and I will make sure that Butterfly Castle will stay standing. If we do nothing now and wait for our forces to dwindle we will be powerless in the very near future. Now are you with me or not" Moon said starting to get annoyed. The other nobles grunted and nodded their heads. Moon nodded in approval as the nobles returned to their forces.

Moon pulled Rhombulus and Heckapoo to the side. "I need you two to go back to the kingdom. I know it is a lot to ask but we can't spare any troops. I would feel a lot better if you went and supported the Knights that are stationed there". The two nodded. "Whatever you say, Moon. If you need anything we'll be ready" Rhombulus replied as Heckapoo nodded in agreement. Moon sighed in relief, grateful for their flexibility as she went to give orders to the Knights.

By this point, the moon was high in the night sky. It's red beams of lights reflecting onto a young princess below.

Alice woke, cold sweat beading on her forehead. The early morning sun cast a bright honey-like light through the white curtains draped over her windows. She blinked away the light as she sat up.

 _"What was that dream about? It was weird, to say the least. I feel like someone was trying to tell me something... I guess I'll just ask Janice about it later"._ Alice sighed as she got out of bed. She looked down and noticed she was covered in mud and dirt from the day before. She shook her head as she quickly changed and made her way towards the dining hall to grab a quick breakfast. She barged in and grabbed a handful of scones until she spotted Janice eating peacefully at the end of the table.

"Hey, Janice! How are things going"? Alice asked cheerfully.

Janice sat silently as she slowly sipped her black coffee.

"Is anything wrong"? Alice asked worriedly.

"Oh no, nothing my Queen. I'm just a bit tired after that all-nighter I PULLED BY MYSELF. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME ORGANIZING EVERYTHING"! Janice yelled. Alice dropped her scones as her eyes went wide.

"Ohhhh right! I'm _so_ sorry Janice. I forgot all about that... I'll make it up to you though"! Alice pleaded.

Janice grunted as she replied, "It's not like I expected you to actually show up and help me. How do you expect to go to war and not have anything planned? Geez, YOU were the one who came up with the idea for it too! What was that memo even for"! Alice lowered her head, ashamed.

Alice soon got over her shame as she replied, "I promise I'll give you a paid vacation after all of this is over! Besides your probably getting a gift basket soon" Alice giggled.

"I guess I'll take you up on that offer" Janice nodded ignoring the first comment. "On another note, we have more pressing matters". Alice nodded as her brows furrowed. She picked up another armful of scones as she waddled behind Janice as they exited out of the castle. "Wait where are we going"? Alice asked while stuffing her face with scones. "You'll see in a moment," Janice said as Alice nodded furiously.

The two soon reached the middle of the town. They seemed to reach some sort of stage and were behind a curtain. "Here take this" Janice said as she handed Alice a notecard. Alice took it not bothering to read it. "Have you tried these scones yet? They're flipping amazi- GAHH" Alice yelled as she was pushed through the curtains by Janice. Before Alice could yell at her she looked forward and noticed the thousands of Knights waiting for orders. Alice squealed as she dropped the rest of her scones. A thought reached her head as she patted herself looking for the notecard given to her. She found it and began skimming over it.

 **-Explain the situation TRUTHFULLY!**

 **-Make sure they don't tell anyone about this until after the operation.**

 **-Fill them with determination. (you got this ) ;)**

 **-Keep things short and sweet.**

 **-Also, don't embarrass your self. Good luck!**

Alice sighed knowing Janice was off somewhere laughing her ass off. She shook it off as she took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows. She put on her business face as she began to address her men.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU MAGGOTS! WE'RE GOING TO MEWNI. THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF HIGH-LEVEL DEMONS THAT SLIPPED INTO THEIR LAND UNDER OUR CAREFUL WATCH. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER YOU HAVE HEARD OF THIS MEWNI BEFORE OR NOT WE'RE GOING THERE IN ORDER TO FIX A PROBLEM WE CAUSED. REMEMBER ANY ATROCITIES COMMITTED DURING THIS TIME OF WAR WILL BE MET WITH AN IMMEDIATE EXECUTION. YOUR COMMANDING OFFICERS WILL GO INTO FURTHER DETAIL WITH YOU. THAT IS ALL" The soldiers saluted Alice as she gave out a few other words of encouragement. "REMEMBER THIS AS YOU FIGHT! VENI, VIDI, VICI" The soldiers all yelled it back in approval. Alice smirked as she replied, "TABULA RASA" She yelled back as she turned her back and walked through the curtains.

"I've always wanted to do that" She mumbled under her breath. She looked around and spotted Janice laughing in a corner.

Alice yelled as a murderous glint covered her eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS GOING TO GO ON STAGE" Janice giggled as she responded, "Well whenever you have to speak in front of a crowd you always have Marco beside you 'cause you're always so nervous. I thought if I gave you a bit of a push then you would get over it and it worked"! Janice exclaimed now satisfied with her revenge for the night before. "Anyways we should finish the preparations. We'll be leaving in two hours". Alice nodded angrily as the two headed off.

The two hours passed quickly as everyone was ready to go. Alice was dressed in her regular mercenary gear riding shotgun in an open top jeep. Behind her sat Janice wearing a kevlar vest along with other attachments and gear... They rode in front of the soldiers as a large 20-foot portal swirled in front of them. Getting the portal to be that size was quite a challenge for Alice as she didn't have anything to reach high enough for the portal to be large enough for large masses of troops to fit. They eventually found out you could expand the portal by pulling on the sides.

"You ready for this princess" Janice teased from the back seat. "Oh shut it. Says the person who brought a full set of armor over their kevlar" Alice jabbed back. Janice looked astonished as she replied, "Well I have a daughter to return to one day. I can't just die in the middle of some dimension"! Alice rolled her eyes as she signaled the driver to go forward. The driver nodded in response as he pushed down on the pedal and they rolled forward. They neared the portal slowly letting the troops behind them keep up. Sticking out the trunk was a large white flag with a smiley face (Alice's idea). It crackled in the wind as they finally crossed the portal. A familiar rush came over Alice as they crossed into their destination. She relished the feeling for a few seconds until her eyes were jerked open. She felt the driver jerk the wheel away from a couple of bolts of magic being shot their way.

"STOP"! Alice shouted as she hopped out the jeep. She took in her surroundings noticing thousands of demons flying towards a large kingdom with magic and artillery being fired to drive them off. Alice noticed the castle in the middle of the kingdom as it stuck out like a sore thumb. She pulled out her map confirming that they were outside the Butterfly Kingdom. It seemed to have grown since the map was made but everything was still quite distinct. Behind her, the Knights were just beginning to cross through recognizing the situation and readying their weapons.

"SEPARATE INTO YOUR BRIGADES AND GET INTO FORMATION E" Alice shouted through the sounds of magic and artillery whizzing through the air. The Knights nodded and began getting into formation.

"My lady the Knights are still crossing the portal. It would be wise to assume a more defensive position until the rest of the Knights arrive" Janice said as she saluted Alice. Alice nodded in reply as a couple of demons were already drifting towards them.

"ALRIGHT MEN YOU WILL STAY HERE AND SET UP CAMP. DEFEND THIS POSITION AT ALL COST. AT THE MOMENT IT'S OUR ONLY FOOTHOLD IN THIS HELL HOLE. THE ELITE GUARDS WILL FOLLOW ME AND TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON. UNTIL THEN SIT TIGHT". The Knights saluted Alice as they began getting to work.

"Woah Woah Woah. What do you mean you're going in there? Do you see those things? You'll end up dying a cruel death" "Janice argued.

"I know... but it's my only chance to save Marco so just trust me"! Alice said enthusiastically as she held a fist up.

Janice sighed unenthusiastically, "Well I'll be staying here then".

"Well of course!" Alice replied happily. She suddenly remembered something as she slid Marco's scissors from her pocket. She handed them to Janice, "As soon as the last of the troops and supplies cross through, close the portal. We don't want any of those things to cross into the city" Alice winked. "Wait but won't you need these? What if you're trapped somewhere"? Janice asked worriedly. Alice gave her a large grin, "Don't worry I'll be fine! Besides, I'll have the Elite guards with me. I'm sure one of them have a pair on them". Janice nodded, still not convinced. "Either way we're running out of time so I trust you will take care of things around here until I'm back alright"? Janice nodded as she sighed and left.

Alice walked towards where the Elites were. They consisted of the six best soldiers Alice's kingdom had to offer. She stopped in front of them ready to give them their mission. "We'll be going into the kingdom now. Your only mission is to protect me while I try and contact whoever is in charge. You are not to leave my side unless I say so. Is that clear"? The Knights nodded as they picked up their weapons. They were armed with an M4 and a Glock. Along with a sword for close range combat since they preferred it over a knife.

Alice trusted them knowing they weren't the elite guards for nothing. Most of them were able to deflect a bullet in midair using their sword. Their attire consisted of a black short sleeved shirt along with black camo pants. They had a kevlar vest thrown over their chest along with a helmet with a flashlight on top. They didn't have any metal armor on since it would obstruct their movement and cause unnecessary noise.

Alice nodded as she walked towards a recently parked hummer. She got in the driver's seat with the others filing in after her. "Are you sure you want to drive My lady? One of us can instead". Alice gave them a mischievous grin. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides it's been awhile"! Alice turned the ignition and put the car in gear. She laughed maniacally as she floored the pedal. The hummer shot out towards the Kingdom as the elites held on for dear life as they were swung around inside the hummer as Alice was constantly avoiding obstacles in her path.

"This is great! Right guys?! Guys"? She turned a bit as she noticed the majority of her passengers sticking their heads outside the window hurling out their breakfast. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD PLEASE" One of them yelled loudly. "Oh right"! Alice yelped as she turned forward. She jerked the wheel as she ran over a demon trying to stop them. The hummer bounced gleefully as it bumped over different targets. Alice spotted the south gate and turned the wheel in its direction. The demons were currently focusing their attention towards the eastern gate since it was closest to the portal from which they were coming. A few minutes passed as they finally reached what seemed to be the southern gate. Alice slammed on the brakes as she took a moment to catch her breath. "Hmmm seemed like they closed this entrance pretty tight, I think it would be better if we find another entrance," One of the Elites said.

"I doubt any of the other gates will be open. I mean we can... but we'll have to pay for damages... Oh well". Everyone stared at her confused until they realized what their Queen was up to. "Y- Y- Your Majesty what are you proposing we do..."? "You'll see hehehe". A malicious glint reflected off Alice's ocean blue eyes. She put the hummer in reverse and went back a good distance. Once she was satisfied she put the car back in gear. "Hold on to your panties boys! Things are gonna get wild"! She laughed as she floored the gas once more. Everyone grabbed onto their seats fearfully as the hummer smashed through the southern gate.

Janice looked into a pair of binoculars watching Alice smash through the southern gate. "What in hell's name is that girl doing" She mumbled under her breath.

"WOOHOO" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs as she drifted through the narrow city streets. Luckily most of the citizens were boarded up inside of their dwellings out of fear of the sudden onslaught that was occurring outside.

"It looks like we are a few minutes out from the main castle my lady".

"Thanks for telling me, Hendrick. Sorry for making you do this its just some of these roads are so narrow that I can't look up or else I'll end up smashing into one of these buildings". Hendrick nodded in response until he realized something. "Wait a second. What are you even driving so fast for? It's not like we are being chased or anything"! He exclaimed. The others nodded in response. They mostly just wanted to get out and stand on solid ground. Alice sighed at their delicateness. "Let me tell you all something. You always have to be punctual. Something terrible could be happening inside that castle and you want to take your time? You should never waste a single second when it comes to a mission. Every second you waste could be a missed opportunity". The others nodded annoyed with their Queens lecture. Alice grimaced as she neared the castle.

They soon arrived, as Alice drifted the hummer into a courtyard outside the castle. She shut the engine and signaled everyone to get out. Small droplets drizzled onto their heads and shoulders as Thunder loudly boomed through the sky. Normally Alice would have jumped in fear but she knew better at the moment. Alice popped the trunk of the hummer and took out a duffel bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a rifle. She smiled noticing the engraving on the side. _Happy sweet 16- Marco_. She loaded the rifle determined to find her old friend. She threw the duffel bag over her back as she signaled everyone to follow her. She crouched as she ran towards what seemed to be the main entrance to the castle. They hid behind a pillar as Alice began discussing a plan. A few moments of discussion passed and they soon agreed on a course of action. Alice nodded as she stripped off her visible battle gear leaving on her day to day clothing.

She got up and calmly walked towards the large wooden double doors. She took a deep breath as she loudly knocked alerting whoever was inside. A few seconds passed until the doors finally swung open. A large figure stood in the doorway, his body seemed to be made of some translucent blue crystal. He eyed Alice angrily as she quickly took note of the snakes that replaced his hands. She had to be exceptionally cautious when dealing with unknown beings.

"What do you want?! The castle is at full capacity so scram"! Rhombulus commanded not wanting to deal with any more problems. Alice sweetly smiled at him as she bowed her head. "I'm not here to stay I just need to see the Queen if she's here".

 _"What does he mean the castles at full capacity? I've heard from Marco that on earth nobility used to let the peasants take refuge in the castle when they were under attack. Maybe that's what he's talking about. Either way, I shouldn't let my guard down"._

"Why do you need to see the Queen? Unless it is for important business scram"!

"Why it is for extraordinarily important business"! Alice replied trying not to seem hostile.

Rhombulus grunted. "You don't look that important. We're busy right now so come back another day! Scram"! Rhombulus yelled as he absentmindedly fired crystals at Alice. She moved out of the way just in time as the crystals pelted the floor where she once stood. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, I really didn't want things to come to this". Alice snapped, as her elites came out from behind the open doors raising their rifles. In a second 6 red dots appeared on Rhombulus' head.

 **[AN: Hi guys/gals its been about a week since the last update I think? Anyways I know I said I'd work quicker to get these chapters out but school is making things kind of difficult to churn out chapters every couple of days. I hope so far this fanfic is going pretty decent and easy to understand. I might go back and edit some of the previous chapters in order to make things flow better. If you have any suggestions for what I should change it would be really appreciated! I would also appreciate it if any of you would comment some chapter titles that would fit in the story since sonetimes it takes me a while to come up with a semi decent title. Another thing I wanted to say is that once I finish this fanfic I might make a crossover fanfic of Konosuba and Re:Zero if any of you are interested in the idea. Of course, I want to finish this fanfic before I start on anything else. I'm just juggling some ideas at the moment. Anyways I hope you're enjoying things so far and until then don't do drugs kids.]**


	13. Healing the Breach

"Marco? Marcooooo? MARCO"! Marco jolted up finding himself sitting in a familiar awkward chair. A woman in her early thirties sat across from him, smiling gently.

Marco rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Uhh, Celena when are you going to get new chairs. I've told you about a dozen times that fancy chairs suck". The woman who was supposedly Celena giggled as Marco slowly regained his senses.

"Wai- Celena? Oh no... That means..." He looked around, the distant sun slowly set in the distance. The two were surrounded by vermilion light being reflected off the large fluffy clouds surrounding them. Marco quickly glanced over his armrest and it seemed they too were floating on clouds.

Celena giggled. "Yep, your dead Marco" She winked. Marco groaned not surprised one bit.

"That Eclipsa is no joke. I should have taken things more seriously back then..." He sighed as he continued, "I guess it's too late now" He paused. "At least I finally get to rest in peace huh"? Celena's eyes furrowed. "Are you really alright with this? I mean what about your friends umm what were their names? Alexandria? Storm? Well, not that it really matters anymore huh"?

Marco grimaced as he stared at his shoes. "So are you really done Marco"? Celena asked concerned. The crescents on her cheeks drooped with a frown. Marco managed to give her a half smile until he replied, "I don't really know. It's been so long that it just seems like a pain to go back and get iced again you know" He chuckled to himself as Celena gave him a disapproving look. "I mean it's not like I really have a choice. This was the last straw remember"?

Celena exhaled. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. I was ready to send you back too" Celena chuckled, her demeanor quickly changing back to normal.

Marco sighed as he stared off into the sunset. Celena got up and sat on the armrest next to him. "So what do you want? Reincarnation or the promised land? I'll be watching you either way" She mumbled as a touch of a smile adorned her face. Her eyes sparkled in the setting sun's reflection.

Marco was quiet for a bit before responding, "Let me think about it for a while" Marco finally replied yawning. "We don't have all day Marco". She rolled her eyes. "But I'll let it slide just this once," She said as Marco shut his eyes for a bit.

"If I go to heaven I can still reincarnate right"? Celena wasted no time as she responded, "Of course! But between you and me it's kind of boring there" She whispered as Marco chuckled. "It might just be perfect for me then. I've needed some peace and quiet for a while now". A hint of despair in his voice.

Celena kept quiet at his response, her eyes watering a bit. "You really do want to go back huh"?

Marco sat quietly for a bit. "Like you wouldn't believe. Just sitting here fills me with nostalgia... I mean I feel like going and hugging my parents, I want to go tell star how I really felt about her before she left, smack Alice for being an idiot all the time and hug her immediately afterward". He smiled at the clouds below them with an unfocused gaze.

"It was Petra who told you to stop regretting, wasn't it"? Marco nodded, tilting his head upwards.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed until Celena finally decided to ask, "How'd you like to see the Super Peace Busters again"? Celena smiled.

Marco slowly took in her words not registering what she just said. "W- W- What did you just say"?

"Well, of course, they've been waiting years for you". Celena said ignoring Marco's question. "I remember meeting them when they were passing on to the afterlife. They were quite the interesting bunch if I do say so myself. Either way, they all chose to rest peacefully until a certain someone appeared". She said as she pointed a finger into Marco's chest. "And I think that now is as good a time as any". Marco stared blankly at Celena not noticing the tears streaming down his face. "Just wait one second while I go get them" She smiled as she chanted something. A swirling bright white portal opened as 5 individuals walked out.

Marco stared at the group silently, not believing the sight before him.

"You finally showed up huh"? A large confident voice asked Marco. The man seemed to be in his early thirties. A mask covered the majority of his face but his eyes and mouth were still mostly visible. He wore a red cloak that seemed to be a mix of a hood and a cape.

"What took you so long! Do you know how long we waited"? A feminine voice pouted. The young lady seemed to be a couple of years older than Marco. Probably in her early thirties. Silky lavender hair curled down her back as a tuff of hair stuck up from the top of her head giving her a sort of charm.

"Gotta admit it was kind of boring up there. I had to listen to these four for YEARS"! A silver-haired teen exclaimed exasperatedly. He seemed to be about Marco's age. A dumb grin etched across his face as he noticed Marco begin to silently sob.

"Ah stop babbling like a baby Marco! Not that we haven't missed you either". A large man stated happily. He seemed to also be in his early thirties. A large brown beard adorned his face as he smirked at Marco.

"You're looking pretty good for being dead Marco". A woman teased as the portal closed behind her. She had straight light brown hair that was tied together in a long braid.

"Don't just stand there Marco! Come here"! The man with the mask bellowed. Marco couldn't hold back anymore as he ran towards the group and pulled them all into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you guys again... It was so lonely..." Marco cried.

"Aw come on Marco I'm going to get teary eyed" The lavender-haired girl uttered. Marco sniffed "I'd like to catch up with all of you but unfortunately I don't think I have the time". Marco looked towards Celena. She smiled quietly until responding, "It's fine Marco, take as long as you need. We're not going anywhere". She winked as Marco almost jumped for joy.

"Hey, Marco since we have the time. Why don't you tell us your life story? You always promised you would explain everything one day"! The silver-haired boy remarked. The others nodded in agreement. "But before that" The light brown haired girl cut in. "We should introduce ourselves once more. It'll make up for our first introduction, and this time we won't be in the middle of a battlefield". She chuckled, the others laughing along with her. Marco nodded agreeing with them.

"I'll start I guess" The masked man voiced. "Well Marco, my name is Mark! Nice to meet you" He winked.

"And I'm Violet"! The purple haired girl cut in. Marco chuckled. "And after all these years you still act like a kid" He teased. Violet pouted as the introductions continued.

"Well, Marco it's nice to meet you. It's kind of weird introducing ourselves, after all, we have been through a lot. But I guess it's only right". The light-brown haired girl chuckled. "I'm Petra". Marco nodded in response smiling at the woman who used to give him priceless advice.

"I'm Booker" The bearded man nodded as he gestured for the next person to go.

"And finally, I'm Hadrian" The silver-haired boy grinned. "Wouldn't have expected anything less" He mumbled quickly. Marco caught this and replied, "What do you mean by that"? Hadrian chuckled. "Well, you outlived us by like 300 years! That pretty amazing"! Marco stared at his shoes longingly.

Marco quickly changed the subject as he continued, "Now that erm reintroductions? Are done I guess it's about time I tell all of you my life story then huh"? The others nodded as Celena snapped her fingers. A large couch appeared and the group sat down around Marco. Marco furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled to himself, "And they get the comfy seats" He whined. Celena giggled as she motioned for him to continue.

He nodded quickly as he began, "Well, it all started a couple of years ago when..."

 **[Sorry for the short chapter. It's just that the next chapter is going to be pretty long and I didn't want to split it. At least you guys finally get to learn some background about Marco. So that's something to look forward to. Anyways until next time. And don't do drugs kids. Well, you know unless your doctor prescribes them to you. In which case just takes your meds.] :)**


	14. Honey

Marco stared at himself blankly through the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. He was lost in thought as he mindlessly scrubbed at his teeth. _"That 'foreign exchange program' to Mewni was such an embarrassing bust. I guess it should have been expected I guess"._ He spat the contents in his mouth into the sink as he wiped away the excess paste with a nearby towel. He took a moment to contemplate the previous month's experiences. Almost a year after Star left he returned to Mewni for a couple of months on an 'interdimensional' exchange program which was really just a cover up to see Star again and go back to the adventurous days they once had. In the end, Star didn't seem to have the time or interest to go on the once thrilling adventures the two used to go on. The free time that she did have was spent with Tom or asleep. Although Star did give Marco the position of her Royal squire, nothing changed. Eventually, Marco took the hint and packed his belongings. The only things he might have gained from the situation was a basic idea on how to use different medieval weapons, from the other knights, and how a feudal society manages to survive. Both of which Marco thought he would never use since he already had his own fighting style and he didn't live under a monarchy.

 _"Heh 'Merica"_ Marco thought as he shot finger guns towards himself through the bathroom mirror. He slowly walked out of his bathroom and into his room. Glittering moonlight fell through the blinds, radiating into his room that had been abandoned for months. His duffel bag lay lousily on the floor as Marco sighed at the sight. _"I'll just unpack everything tomorrow. I hope Star reads the note and doesn't come after me. That would be a pain. Not to mention awkward"._ Marco jumped into his bed letting out a loud groan. He took a whiff of his old room and recognized the faint scent of dust. Marco decided to ignore it as he lazily shut his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to Marco, the once silver moonlight was now a dark crimson. Marco let out a final sigh before slowly drifting off into another world. **[heh].**

* * *

"OI KID ARE YE ALRIGHT"?! Marco's eyes shot open, a blinding light filled his vision. The sounds of explosions went off around him. He instinctively stood up and covered his ears only to be pushed down by someone into a small crater. He looked around, his vision finally clearing. He seemed to be in the middle of a battle on some field. Where? Marco had no idea.

"WHAT ARE YE DOING OUT HERE IF YE AREN'T GOING TO FIGHT"! The same man yelled to Marco, as he took a knee and fired a bolt of magic from a crossbow. It whizzed through the air only to explode into what Marco assumed to be the enemy.

"WHERE ARE WE"?! Marco yelled back to the man who seemed to resemble a Knight, a metal chest plate strapped onto his chest and a helmet strapped to his head. The face guard was pulled up so Marco could see a pale man with a golden beard. The man turned to Marco as he began to reply until an arrow whizzed through the open spot in his helmet, killing the man. The man's blood splattered on Marco as his eyes went wide. Marco couldn't take it anymore as he bent over throwing up over the crater. Marco whimpered as the man fell limply beside him. Marco panicked as he desperately tried to help the man. He grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out with the entirety of his strength to no avail. Other Knights sprinted past him with their weapons drawn as they glanced at the boy, sympathizing with him. Tears streamed down Marco's face as he realized he was powerless to do anything. _"If this is just a dream then maybe..."_ Marco thought as he stared at a sword on the ground.

Marco began reaching towards the sword until an arrow whizzed through the air and implanted itself into his arm as he yelled out in pain. Marco laid in the mud as he gripped his shoulder. He took a few quick breaths as he calmed himself a bit. He turned a bit to take the weight off of his shoulder but while doing so part of the shaft broke off.

 _"I have to get out of here but how"?_ Marco thought to himself as he began to rationalize. _"This is probably all just a dream, right? No this feels too real to be a dream. For now, I need to get out of here"._ Marco looked around himself as he took in his surroundings. There seemed to be a forest about a mile away on the other side of the field that he was currently on. He turned around only to see a Knight looming over. The knight didn't hesitate at it jumped into the crater with him.

"YOU MIND IF I GET IN WITH YOU FOR A BIT LAD"? An indistinguishable voice yelled at him at him. The Knight noticed the dead body and throw up next to Marco. The Knight shook its head as it tossed the body to the side and laid beside Marco. The Knight pulled a crossbow from its back and readied it with a yellow bolt. The knight aimed and fired it towards a crowd running towards them. Marco squinted at an attempt to distinguish who exactly they seemed to be fighting. _"What are those things? They seem to be monsters but I haven't seen anything like those in any dimension other than Mewni"._

Marco turned to the Knight beside him who was still firing bolts from the crossbow. Electricity seemed to crack through the bolts and shocked anything that came in contact with it. How the Knight managed to load the crossbow without electrifying itself was a mystery to Marco. "Where are we"? Marco asked stupidly. This earned him a laugh from the Knight. "Look behind ye lad"! Marco turned as his eyes went wide. Miles behind them stood Butterfly castle in all of its magnificent glory. _"The Butterfly Kingdom? Did something happen after I left? For all, I know Star could have thrown me in the middle of this battlefield out of spite for leaving but last time I checked, things between the Mewmans and monsters have been pretty calm. Weird"_. Marco spat out the remaining stomach acid that came up his throat as he managed to croak, "Why are we fighting"?

The Knight paused and turned towards Marco, "Are you asking literally or philosophically"? "Literally"! Marco yelled back. "What events lead to us fighting in the middle of this bloodbath"? Marco said as he pointed towards the Knights and Monsters, being slaughtered.

Reinforcements ran past the two as they had no choice but to step on the corpses of their fallen comrades. Everything seemed to be in chaos as the only thing the Knights seemed to know was kill the enemy. No formations or strategies were being used as literally Knights just ran in swinging their swords.

"Well I don't know the full details but I can explain what I know later. For now-" The Knight paused as it swung the crossbow across its back while brushing itself off. "We run," The Knight said as it pointed towards the retreating forces. Marco noticed this and nodded as he followed the Knight, sprinting towards the walls of the Kingdom.

The two soon arrived at the gate of the kingdom. The opposing forces of monsters seemed to have retreated behind the tree line int the forest.

"Follow me. I'll show you where I live". The Knight said as it began walking away. Marco nodded as he followed, not having anywhere else to go. They soon arrived at a cozy brick house. Although it still resembled the rest of the buildings throughout the kingdom.

The Knight opened the door allowing Marco to enter. "Have a seat. I'll make some tea". The knight walked into another room as Marco sat on a piece of furniture that somewhat resembled a couch. A few minutes went by until the Knight came back with two cups of tea. The Knight placed them on a nearby coffee table as it sat down. The knight reached up unbuckling its helmet. It came off quickly as honey brown hair fell down the Knights shoulders. The Knight seemed to be a woman in her late twenties. "I'm Petra by the way. Nice to meet you". She smiled sweetly as she took a sip of her tea.

Marco blushed before replying, "I-I'm Marco. Nice to meet you". He said stumbling on his words. She was certainly pretty but what stood apart for Marco were her soft light brown eyes. They reminded him of his mother's eyes and the soft gaze she would give him whenever she would comfort him.

"Is something wrong? Is it the tea"? She asked concerned. Marco shook his head in response.

"Ah, I see. You're probably still shaken up. I wouldn't blame you with blood splattered all over yourself" She said pointing at the stains on Marco's clothes. Marco looked down realizing for the first time his apparel. He had a brown tunic covering his chest with a white undershirt which was now brown with dirt. He had a pair of black pants with a sword buckled to the belt. A pair of leather boots reached up to his knees. It wasn't a look Marco would regularly wear but it suited him.

"Well, the others will be gone for a couple of months so I'm sure Hadrian wouldn't mind" The woman mumbled. Marco raised his brow in confusion as the woman seemed to finally come to a decision.

"If you go upstairs and go through the first door on the left, you'll find yourself in a small room. There should be a cabinet to the left and inside you'll find some spare clothes. Feel free to change into whatever you like". She smiled as she pointed Marco towards a staircase. Marco nodded, not wanting to politely decline as the blood stains began to seep through his clothes.

"Um but first Mrs. Petra"? Marco asked, earning him a glance from the woman. "You can just call me Petra". Marco nodded. "Right but its just..." Marco said as he pointed to the arrow still lodged in his shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she spat out her tea.

"I am so sorry Marco. I saw the injury earlier but I thought you would have already pulled it out by now. Lay down and I'll be right back". Petra ran up the stairs, knocking things out. Marco heard thrashing above him as he closed his eyes. A dull pain began flowing through his body and his energy seemed to be flowing out of him. _"How does she expect me to just pull an arrow out of my own shoulder? Aren't you supposed to leave it in so it in so the wound doesn't bleed? I guess Mewni Knights are on a completely different level"._ Marco tried to relax as Petra soon returned with a box of supplies inside.

"Here drink this" Petra said as she brought a vial up to Marco's mouth. Marco didn't question it as he began to down the contents as it seemed that at any moment he would pass out. A few moments passed as Marco's vision stopped swarming around. He seemed to have gone under for a few moments and in that time it seemed that Petra managed to remove the arrow. At the moment she was wrapping his wounds while mumbling something incomprehensible. Marco shut his eyes once more and opened them again. This time he seemed to be laying on the same couch with a blanket draped over him. Beside him lay a cup of water which he gratefully downed. He sat up and looked around noticing Petra sleeping on a reclining chair a few feet away from him. Moonlight flowed through the open curtains giving the room a nostalgic feel to it. Marco shifted and winced as he felt a jolt of pain come from his shoulder. A large bandage was wrapped around his arm and shoulder. He looked down noticing that he was now wearing a fresh white shirt along with white cotton pants. Marco glanced under his pants sighing in relief that he still had his underwear. Weirdly enough it was the only piece of clothing that stayed the same. Though he regretted having chosen pokemon themed boxers.

 _"Why did this happen"?_ Marco groaned to himself. _"All I remember is going to bed and ending up where ever the hell I am now. And to think I was so ready to go on an amazing new adventure across the multiverse. I guess I'll just head to Butterfly castle tomorrow and apologize to Star and have her apologize to me for getting this wound "._ Marco sighed quietly as he laid back down. He shut his eyes once more and fell back into a deep sleep.

Marco awoke once more to the sound of a distant humming. Marco rubbed his eyes lazily as he sat up. He seemed to have gained some of his strength back as he managed to stand up. He subconsciously walked towards the noise, recognizing the familiar tune.

 _"If you just take a moment to blink all those tears away from your eyes  
_ _And you manage to conceal your cries  
_ _You'll never fear again because  
The future you yearned for in heartache  
Will shine on you forevermore"_

"I used to hear Star humming that all the time" Marco mumbled.

"Hm"?. Petra turned and noticed Marco leaning against a wall. "It's quite popular here on Mewni. I'm surprised you don't know the name. It's a lullaby that an old Queen made a while ago. I don't quite remember who, but she was quite the musician. More importantly, who's this 'Star' you mentioned? Is it your girlfriend"? Petra teased.

"Wha- Of course not! She's the Princess"! Marco exclaimed.

"Princess? Of Mewni"? Petra asked bewildered.

"Yes, the Princess! Speaking of which I need to head to the castle later. I promise I'll return the clothes you have lent me and reward you somehow for the intrusion".

"Um, Marco are you sure you are feeling alright"? Petra asked concerned.

"What do you mean? I feel fine". Marco replied nonchalantly.

"Well, as far as I know, there has never been a Princess nor Queen by the name of Star. Are you sure you are talking about the Butterfly Kingdom"? Petra asked.

"Yes, I'm talking about the butterfly kingdom! What do you mean there has never been a Princess by the name of Star? If that's the case then who's the Queen now"? Marco asked becoming more and more worried about his situation.

"Well, recently Solaria was killed in battle so the former Princess Eclipsa is now Queen so at the moment there is no Princess". Petra replied.

"Eclipsa"? Marco asked. _"I know I've heard that name before but where"?_ Marco thought to himself.

"Yes, she is the former Princess. Is that all you wanted to know"? Petra asked as she began plating the food.

"I guess but I still some other things that I want to know," Marco said as he zoned out. Petra continued humming as she put out the kitchen fire.

"Anyways," Petra said as she clapped her hands. "How about we eat breakfast and I'll answer any lingering questions"!

Marco jumped out of his thoughts and nodded in response. He sat down across from Petra and drooled at the sight of the feast before him ready to devour it until he paused and glanced at Petra. "Go ahead and dig in! The food won't bite"! Petra giggled. That was all Marco needed to hear as began to gobble down the food before him.

"Wow I'm stuffed," Marco said sheepishly as he let out a small burp. Meanwhile, Petra took her time eating as she asked, "Now that you have eaten what are some things you want to know? You don't really seem to be from around here".

"Hmm well first of all, what year is it here on Mewni"? Marco asked. _"Got to make sure I'm not in an alternate timeline or something heh"._

Petra looked noticeably shocked. "What do you mean what year is it? You should at least know that". Petra looked at Marco doubtfully as he chuckled awkwardly.

Petra sighed as she responded, "Well if you really want to know its the year 956 on the Mewman calender. Marco almost spat out the contents of his drink as he replied, "THE YEAR 1956"?! Petra looked shocked once more until Marco regained his composure. "I mean yeah I guess it is. I can't believe that I forgot! It's my birthday this year...".

 _"Crap this is bad. If was what she said is true then I'm not in an alternate timeline. I'm around 300 years in the past from the last time I checked! I'll have to go find a library or something later"._ Marco took a deep breath before continuing.

"Next is why where the Knights fighting those monsters? Did they try attacking the kingdom? And lastly, why did you choose to help me"? Marco asked politely. He swallowed as he continued, "I know I have caused a lot of trouble for you and I thank you dearly for it but why"?

Petra took a moment to answer as she replied, "Well as I mentioned earlier, the previous Queen, Queen Solaria, was recently slain during a raid on one of the kingdoms colonies far from the capital. This gave the monster in the forest inspiration to rise against the kingdom. What you witnessed was a result of that. Now onto why I helped you, it was because I once had a little brother who was very dear to me. I know its a bit peculiar but you remind me of him. When I saw you cowering in that crater, basically shitting yourself, I couldn't help but feel pity for you so I came to your aid. Is that sufficient enough"? Petra asked. Marco was taken aback as he paused before nodding.

Marco paused once more before speaking, "What happened to him"?

Petra looked towards her feet before replying, "I'll tell you another day. Is there anything else you want to know"?

Marco nodded. "How do I get to Butterfly castle from here"?

 **[AN: Well these next few chapters are going to be a sort of background arc for Marco as he's "explaining" what caused him to be like he is in the main story. It shouldn't be that long but its necessary to continue the story. On a side note, it may take me a bit longer to get out these chapters because it takes a while to revise them. It's necessary to make sure these chapters aren't complete garbage. Although even still, its right on the line. Anyways if you have any suggestions for this story feel free to leave them in the comments and I'll definitely take them into consideration. Until then, subscribe to Pewdiepie] :)**


	15. Trust

Marco sighed as he walked behind Petra. They were headed towards Butterfly castle which after 20 minutes of walking still seemed a long way off. For the first time, Marco realized how large the Butterfly Kingdom really was.

Marco shrugged and decided to break the silence. "Petra"?

"Hm"? Petra hummed as she began strapping on her helmet.

"There seemed to be a couple of occupied rooms back at your house. Do you live with anyone"?

"I do actually. It's a shame you can't meet them yet though since they are out for business at the moment".

Marco nodded before asking, "When will they be back"?

"In about six months at the latest". Petra sighed as fiddled with a buckle on her helmet.

"Did you stay for some reason"?

"Yes, well someone needed to watch our home". Petra smiled, though Marco recognized the change of pitch in her voice.

"I guess you can't leave it to collect dust every time you go out". Marco chuckled. "With the lack of furniture, it seems that you guys aren't home much".

Petra nodded. "We would have had to stay in the Knights barracks but after my parents passed, I inherited the cottage and that's where we now live, and like you said we're usually out on the field most of the time so we don't get to stay home for long".

Marco half-smiled. "It reminds me of my home. Although you don't seem to be there all the time, it still has a familiar feel to it. Like when there's a blizzard outside but it happens to be during the holidays when all of your loved ones are home, and everyone is just happy to be together. Everyone's problems get drowned out with laughter and nothing really seems to matter as long as everyone is together". Marco sighed, feeling homesick for the first time. _"I wish I could go home. I miss mom, dad, Star, heck even Janna"._

"It seems your feeling a bit homesick aren't you"?

Marco paused as he turned his gaze towards Petra. "Are you psychic or something"?

"Psychic"? Petra asked. "What's that"?

"Erm nevermind". Marco chuckled. He looked up, the castle now looming over them. "Well if you'd like you can head back. I might take a while".

Petra looked up with Marco. "Oh no, it's fine. I wouldn't want you to get lost. Besides, it gives me an excuse to skip training for the morning". Petra went and leaned against a nearby pole. Marco nodded as he knocked on the giant wooden doors of the castle. He waited as he thought to himself. _"I need to talk to the Magical High Commission. My best chance of getting any information about my situation is them"._ A few moments passed as a servant opened the doors.

"State your business and affiliation here in the castle today," The servant said snobbishly.

Marco swallowed as the experience as a squire kicked in. _"Good thing the other knights showed me how to talk to unknown royalty"._

"Squire Diaz of the Order of the Knights. I am here to have an audience with the Magical High Commission to discuss information of prominent significance due to enlarging developments within the populace of Mewni" Marco said as he saluted. Sweat began pouring down his forehead as the servant eyes him suspiciously. _"Please tell me the Magical High Commission is actually here. I should have worded that better"._

"Those are some large words for a squire of your age. No matter though as there is nothing scheduled for a squire having an audience with the Magical High Commission. At the moment they are busy assisting Queen Eclipsa with her duties as Queen. Please leave and schedule for another day". The servant began closing the door as Marco attempted to stop him.

"W-Wait! Although I have not scheduled an audience, I have information of the utmost importance that needs to be delivered to them immediately".

"If it is so urgent then you can tell me and I will pass it on to them".

"My apologies but it needs to be given to them personally by _me_. It is sensitive information that cannot fall into the wrong hands no matter what". _"Please don't catch onto my bluff"_ Marco prayed to himself.

"It is simply not possible for me to let a bluffing squire have an audience with the Magical High Commission. I should have your head for that! But since I am feeling generous today I will let you leave and forget that this ever happened. Have a nice day Squire" The servant said as it once more began closing the door.

"Since you are feeling generous today? I wonder what the Queen would think of one of her lowly servants threatening a Squire from the Order of the Knights"? Petra said as she walked behind Marco. The servant paused as it stared at Petra with a menacing gaze.

"And who might you be? I should also have you executed for treason against the kingdom! You think that just because you are a Knight that you are above one of the Queen's personal servants? You rubbish should know your place"! The servant yelled.

Petra sighed as she began taking off her helmet. "Rubbish you say? I think I should have your head for threatening me. I don't think anyone would object to a servant gone missing". Petra unsheathed her sword as she inspected it while staring menacingly at the servant.

"P-P-Petra... One of the five Knights...". The servant gulped as he bowed down. "M-My apologies my lady. Please forget this entire ordeal. I will notify the Magical High Commission immediately. The servant hurriedly walked off inside the castle, leaving Petra and Marco.

"Sorry Marco, I would have stayed quiet but I really didn't want the long walk here to go to waste" Petra chuckled.

"Yeah, that guy was a jerk acting all high and mighty just because he serves the Queen. Serving the Queen doesn't make you Queen! By the way, what did he mean when he said that you were one of the five Knights"? Marco managed to say as he took a breath.

"I'll tell you another day". Petra nodded towards the entrance earning the attention of Marco as he turned around. The servant from before stood there.

"The Magical High Commission accepted your proposal. I will see you to them". The servant began walking away as Marco followed behind. He turned around and acknowledged Petra who was waving goodbye.

After a bit of walking the servant and Marco arrived outside a wooden door. Marco recognized it as the war council room. Although it was intended to be used for making important decisions during times of war, it was mostly used as space to settle disputes between the different Kings and Queens of Mewni.

The servant knocked before opening the door. Inside the different members of the MHC were arguing.

"Where is that damn Eclipsa"?! Rhombulus bellowed.

"She just wasn't ready to be queen yet" Omni sighed as he shook his head.

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago! I'll just go find her"! Heckapoo exclaimed as she pulled out her scissors.

"Excuse me but the Squire that requested to see you is here". The servant announced. Everybody stopped and turned to Marco who stood there sheepishly. The servant bowed before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"And you are"? Heckapoo said coldly.

"S-Squire Diaz of the Order of the Knights" Marco said as he saluted. The cold gaze they gave Marco, specifically Heckapoo, sent chills down Marco's spine. "My apologies for intruding but I have an issue that needs to be resolved. You see..."

"I'm going to stop you right there kid" Heckapoo cut him off. "Listen we're in the middle of an important meeting. Unless you have something that could affect the very balance of the universe and Mewni, then leave" She said coldly.

"My gut tells me that this kid's evil! Let me crystalize him"! Rhombulus thundered.

"BAHHHH" Lekmet exclaimed with a wild look in his eyes. Everyone ignored him as they couldn't understand what he was going on about.

"Listen please"! Marco yelled earning everyone's attention once more. "Let me just cut to the chase. Something really weird is going on! Yesterday I woke up in the middle of some battlefield with no recollection of coming here! I went to sleep in my home dimension and woke up here. Not to mention the last time I came to Mewni neither Solaria or Eclipsa were in power"! _"I have to be careful with what I say. If I really am in the past then I could say something that could affect my entire timeline"._

"What are you going on about Kid"? Heckapoo questioned. "You hit your head too hard"?

"W-What? No! I came here to see if any of you had any clue about what was going on"!

"Listen, Kid, When the Queen gets back we'll get her to use a spell that restores your memories. You must have hit your head against something yesterday. Just go home for today and rest" Heckapoo said as she rubbed her temples. "And don't lie about having information that we desperately need. We don't have time to be playing games".

"W-What makes you think I'm lying! I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life"! Marco exclaimed.

"You can only travel through dimensions with dimensional scissors and I don't remember giving anyone with the surname of Diaz a pair," Heckapoo said coldly.

"I do but I don't have them on me. They're in my home dimension. The reason you don't remember giving them to me is that you haven't given them to me yet. You see I think I might be from the future..." Marco said as looked down.

Heckapoo looked towards rhombulus and whispered, "I'm pretty sure this Kids nuts. I'll distract him and you crystalize him until Eclipsa gets back. We'll have her do the spell that'll fix whatever's going on in his head". Rhombulus nodded as Heckapoo looked back towards Marco.

"Alright, Kid we'll believe you. As soon as we're done with the meeting we'll have Glossaryck and Eclipsa take a look at you and see what's wrong" Heckapoo smiled sweetly as she slowly walked towards Marco. Marco looked behind Heckapoo and noticed Rhombulus readying his crystals. _"Way to be subtle"._

"Listen if you're going to crystalize me then do it! It'll be your fault for messing up the timeline. Though I'm not just going to let it happen". Marco unsheathed the sword on his hip and held it up ready. It was heavier than what he was used to since he mostly stuck to his katana from Heckapoos dimension.

At the sight of Marco's sword, the MHC jumped into action ready to apprehend him save for lekmet who still seemed to be in shock. Heckapoo gestured them to stay back. "I'll handle him so all of you stay back". The others complied as they stood behind Heckapoo, ready.

"I've fought hundreds of you H-poo and earned my scissors after years of suffering. If I win this will you actually take me seriously"?

"It's been a while since I've had a good fight so yes". Heckapoo grinned. "Though if what your saying is true then I must have felt bad and gone easy on you. Even then with that weak body, it must have taken you years" she laughed.

The thought of the future heckapoo having gone easy on him out of pity gave Marco mixed thoughts. _"Did she really go easy on me? After seeing me fail so many times in her dimension she probably did go easy on me out of pity"._

"I mean I have other things to do rather than putting people through challenges. I couldn't focus everything I had on _only you._ So consider yourself lucky that all the conditions were right for you if you actually got yourself a pair. Though I still find it hard to believe". She laughed.

Marco scowled as he gripped the sword tight. _"No! I'll just prove her wrong right here! As long as I win she should believe me. All I have to do is beat her"._

Marco charged towards Heckapoo and slashed the sword towards her. She brought up her scissors as she blocked the hit. "Nice hit. But not nearly good enough to beat me" She mocked. She brought down her scissors and knocked the sword out of his hands. The sword clanged against the floor as Heckapoo rushed Marco and punched him in the cheek. She then slammed the butt of her scissors into his chest which knocked him onto his back. She brought her scissors in front of his neck.

"Last chance. Leave," She said firmly.

Marco lost all hope as his feelings began taking over. He began laughing like a maniac. "You know what? This is probably all just a long horrible dream. I should wake up any second now"! Marco cried out desperately as tears streamed down his face. "I LEARNED MY LESSON. I KNOW I'M WEAK AND THIS WORLD IS CRUEL! SO LET ME GO HOME, PLEASE"! He cried out to no one in particular.

Marco looked towards Heckapoo who was shocked at his sudden outburst. He changed his focus onto her scissors, still in front of his neck sharp as ever. He got ready to lung himself forward until the door swung open.

"I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up in something," A feminine voice said. Marco paused as he looked up. Standing at the door was what he assumed to be Eclipsa followed by Glossaryck. "What's going on here"?

"Just some kid who's wrong in the head. I was just about to dispose of him for treason. Now if you don't mind..." Heckapoo shot a look towards Rhombulus who nodded.

"Stop," Glossaryck said coldly. "Hello, Marco. This whole situation seems weird but try to forget about it when the time comes". Marco couldn't see his lips moving as the voice of Glossaryck echoed through his head. Glossaryck looked towards Omni and nodded in his direction.

"Let him go". Glossaryck said aloud. Heckapoo nodded and jumped off of Marco. Glossaryck sighed as rubbed his temples. He looked towards Marco and said, "Leave and don't come back to the castle if you know what's good for you". Marco took the hint as he ran out of the room. As he ran out the servant from before snickered at Marco as he ran.

Marco ignored him as he ran down the castle halls. Eventually, he accidentally ran into a dead end and turned around to find Omnitraxus Prime looming over him.

Marco panicked as he cried out, "Glossaryck told me to leave but I just got lost". Marco cowered in fear in front of the all-powerful being.

"Marco you don't have to play the defenseless squire anymore. I know who you are but I didn't say anything in order to protect the timeline".

Marco calmed down a bit as he took in his words. "So you knew that I was telling the truth"?. Newfound hope surged through Marco until Omni replied.

"Yes but before you get ahead of yourself I need you to know that neither I nor Glossaryck can help you get back home". The hope that was once filling Marco diminished as he took in Omni's words.

"W-What why not"? Marco asked cautiously.

"Well, the thing is that we don't exactly know why your here. It must have been some higher being than us that pulled you back to this point in time. There must have been a reason for it but we suggest that you lay low for the time being so you don't change anything. I will also fill out the paperwork that recognizes you as a Mewman citizen as to not raise suspicion with anyone you meet". Marco nodded in response as dozens of thoughts raced through his mind.

"I suggest you be a squire for a while and try to fit in with the kingdom while we attempt to fix things. Just don't get yourself in any trouble alright"?

Marco nodded. "At the moment I'm staying with a Knight by the name of Petra. She seems trustworthy so I'm sure I'll be in good hands".

Omni looked surprised at Marcos response. "Y-Your with Petra"?

"Yeah what of it"?

"Well, you'll definitely be in good hands then. Just try not to cause too much trouble for her alright"?

"Of course. Also, can you show me where the exit is? I'm kind of lost" Marco said sheepishly. Soon Marco arrived at the entrance of the castle where Petra was patiently waiting for him. She waved towards him with a smile.

"How did it go"? She asked.

"It could have gone better but I got what I needed".

Petra nodded. "That's good. Lets head back shall we"?

Marco nodded as they began walking back towards Petra's cottage.

The walk back was quiet until Petra spoke up. "What's with those bruises"?

Marco looked towards his shoes as they continued on their trek home. "I just got in a little bit of a scuffle but I'm fine". Petra decided not to push for details as she kept quiet.

The two eventually arrived back home after the agonizingly long walk back. Marco was about to speak until Petra cut him off.

"You must be tired. I'll go get some refreshments". Petra smiled as she walking towards the kitchen. A few minutes passed and Petra returned with two tall glasses of iced tea. Marco didn't have a clue how she managed to get ice but he brushed it off as he had more important things to discuss.

"Can I ask you something"?

"Of course". Petra smiled gently.

"C-C... May I join you"? Marco yelled as he bowed his head. He shut his eyes as he waited for a response.

Marco heard laughter as he looked up terrified. Petra sat there laughing as she finally collected herself.

"No Marco you cannot".

"Wha-Why not"? Marco asked, hurt.

"You're going to have to work for me before I see you as an equal. That includes training and squirely duties". Petra smiled at him as she stroked his cheek.

A smile began growing on Marcos' face as a new light began to grow inside of him.

 _Maybe this new adventure wouldn't be so bad._


	16. All Aboard The Hate Train

Marco grunted as he blocked an incoming hit.

"Not bad Marco"! Petra said enthusiastically.

"Heh thanks" Marco managed to say back.

Petra smiled as she hit Marco with another barrage of attacks, this time knocking Marco onto his back. Petra brought her sword up and slashed downwards, stopping before it reached Marco.

"But still not good enough" Petra teased. She offered her hand to Marco, which he shamefully took.

Throughout the past couple of weeks, Petra trained Marco to the bone while constantly sending him on personal errands such as delivering letters and doing trivial chores. Marco still gratefully took in the experience and trained by himself whenever Petra was out on random quests for the kingdom. He seemed to finally begin fitting in with Mewman society and steering himself in the direction that would make him happy. Though in his own mind, he thought that he had found a new home. His old life had now begun to shrink into a small island in a vast ocean of new experiences.

"Let's go inside for a bit Marco. It's getting towards noon".

Marco nodded. A pause ensued until Marco spoke up. "So are you going on a quest anytime soon"?

"Hm, I think in about a week or so I'll be heading towards a village on the outskirts of the Jaggy Mountain province," Petra said as she stroked her chin.

"That doesn't sound that dangerous. So..."

Petra sighed. "No Marco you cannot come with me. The journey is too dangerous and I doubt you will be able to make the journey unscathed".

"Come on Petra! I've improved a lot"! Marco replied enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Marco but you'll just get in my way".

Marco pouted as he began walking away.

Petra suddenly began to giggle. "Marco you're embarrassing yourself in front of the other Knights"! Petra chuckled.

Marco turned beet red as he looked around and noticed the other Knights snickering at his childish demeanor. _"Crap I got carried away"!_ Marco thought as he chastised himself.

"Alright Alright. I'll make a deal with you Marco" Petra winked. "Just to make you feel better".

"R-Really"?! Marco said as he was suddenly in front of Petra.

"Yep! If you manage to land a hit on me I'll take you with me on my trip". Petra raised her sword and got into a defensive position.

Marco smiled and jumped back. He raised his sword not wanting to let this chance slip away. "I'll go first".

"Alright, Marco" Petra smiled as Marco charged towards her.

Petra parried his first attack and sidestepped the next couple of swings and jabs. Marco grunted in frustration as he began to pick up the pace. He slashed, stabbed, and parried to no avail. After a bit, it just seemed as if Petra was toying with him. She brought her sword down and in a few swings, Marco had a couple of scratches on him. Marco began breathing heavily as his legs and arms felt heavy. Petra giggled which pissed off Marco. He let out a cry as he began to move swiftly, going faster than what he thought he was capable of doing. This went on for a few moments as Petra quickly dodged or blocked the hits with increasing effort.

Marco slashed vertically as Petra held her sword horizontally. He grinned as he got up close and brought down his sword. Petra prepared to hold her ground as Marco let go of his sword. She momentarily paused in confusion as Marco regripped his sword, holding it backward. He slashed at an angle which caused Petra to lose her composure and immediately jump backward. Petra stopped a few feet away, breathing heavily as she looked down. A small scratch ran through her breastplate.

"Tsk. I guess you won Marco". Petra smiled as she inspected her breastplate. "Marco"? She looked up and saw him laying face first in the dirt. "Heh guess he pushed himself too hard". Petra sheath her sword and threw Marco over her shoulder. "That was pretty damn good. No way he could have improved that much in the last two months. Heh, last time I checked he was still holding his sword like an extra long knife" She mumbled to herself as she began walking home.

"MARCO"! Petra yelled from the living room as she finished packing her things.

"I'm coming! Just give me a moment" Marco yelled back from his room.

Petra sighed as she picked up her bag and left to go load her things. Marco soon made his way outside and spotted Petra readying the warnicorns.

"I got my things Petra". Marco said as he handed his things to Petra. She nodded as she loaded them on the warnicorns.

"Let me go check and see if I have all the paperwork and we'll be off," Petra said as she made her way inside. She soon came back out with a satchel that carried what they were presumably supposed to deliver. Petra mounted her pure black Warnicorn and motioned for Marco to do the same. Marco nodded as he mounted the warnicorn that Petra lent him. Though Marco wasn't great at it, he could ride a horse at a steady pace quite well, though if the Warnicorn decided to randomly go ape shit, Marco would be doomed.

"Thanks for lending me one of your Hor- Ahem Warnicorns Petra. The ones for lease at the Knight's stables all seemed too aggressive".

"Your welcome Marco. We only used that Warnicorn to pull wagons and such which isn't too often. So I think it likes the change of pace. Not to mention I think it has taken quite the liking towards you". Petra giggled as the warnicorn neighed in response.

"Yeah, she isn't like the other Warnicorns who always seem temperamental" Marco said as he stroked its mane.

"Your welcome to keep her as long as you need her. It's not like she has much else to do, waiting for the day she would be used, in those cramped stables. Hmm, actually now that I think about it I should fix up the stables soon. Well, we'll do once when we get back".

"Yeah, I guess we should get going now". Marco said as he tapped his heel against the side of his warnicorn.

Petra nodded in response and motioned her Warnicorn to go forward. The two made their way out onto the main streets and headed towards the kingdoms gates.

"So how far is the Jaggy Mountain Kingdom"? Marco asked. _"I've heard Star mention it a few times but I don't think I've actually been there"._

" _Province_ Marco not Kingdom. Don't let any local royals hear you say that. Anyways It usually takes about six days if we go through the safer paths but the time will be cut in half if we go through the Forest of Certain Death. For your sake, we're going through the safer paths".

Marco nodded in response knowing the dangers that awaited in the forest if they chose to go through it. Not that he wanted to argue either since he would probably be a hindrance to Petra.

They soon arrived at the gates of the Kingdom and the Knights let them through without delay as Petra flashed something as Marco looked back.

"Yes, m'lady," A knight said as he swiftly opened the gate and allowed the two of them through.

For a while, after Petra and Marco left the gates, everything was quiet as the wind brushed through the passing fields. The only noise was the clopping of the warnicorns and the occasional merchant heading towards the Kingdom.

Marco decided to break the silence and speak up. "So Petr-".

"Shhh Marco". Petra said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Take a deep breath and enjoy the peace and quiet".

Marco looked at her skeptically as he did what she said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He relaxed and a warm feeling spread through his body.

"Feels nice right"? Petra said as she turned back and looked at Marco with his eyes still closed, a smile spread across his face. "Sometimes you just got to enjoy the little things in life.." Petra turned back towards the road. "Now you can ask me your question Marco".

Marco opened his eyes and felt better then he had in weeks. His previous troubles melted away as he simply took a moment to take everything in. "Well, I just wanted to know why everyone in the Kingdom seems so scared of you. Every time your name is mentioned people seem to panic. I just wanted to know why".

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you," Petra said as she sighed. "Well I'm part of a... let's say a group of elite Knights that work for the kingdom. The numbers vary between the years but the last time I checked there were around twenty of them. Most of these knights usually work independently but I and a few others are an exception since we work better as a squad. I believe I've mentioned them before".

"You mean the other people who live with you right"?

"Correct. The others, as I have said before, are out on an extended mission. Anyways back to your question. The other knights tend to avoid us, usually because we intimidate the shit out of them. Though if I were in their shoes I would most likely do the same since if you've ever seen one of us on the battlefield it usually turns into a bloodbath. Though I tend to avoid causing mass panic on the battlefield since it usually just creates more chaos" Petra chuckled.

"So how did you end up becoming one of these elite knights"? Marco asked curiously.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you some other day".

"Aww come on we got time" Marco whined.

Petra chuckled. "Alright alright fine. So-"

 **A few hours later**

"Wow, that's so cool"! Marco yelled out enthusiastically. "So you did all of that while you were just a squire? Not to mention you were knighted by Solaria herself"?!

"Yep. Though I'm not as diligent as I was in my younger days, I am still quite capable". Petra carefully avoided a branch that was sticking onto the path which snapped back into place, smacking Marco in the face.

Marco shook it off and looked at Petra with stars in his eyes. "Do you think I'll be able to do those things one day"?! Marco said enthusiastically.

"Slow down there Marco. You still got a long way to go but we'll get there eventually. For now, I think we should take a break". Petra stopped her warnicorn and turned towards an opening in the trees. "We'll rest here for tonight.

Marco nodded as he dismounted his horse. He began unpacking some of his things to get ready for the night ahead.

 **[AN: Sorry for the sort of long wait but I've just been really busy and kind of forgot about this fanfic. I shouldn't be as busy anytime soon so expect to see more frequent chapters. Anyways I'll see you guys soon. And feel free to leave any advice as to how I can improve]**

 **Ps:Senpai NRG noticed me :)**


	17. Lessons To Be Learned

Petra sighed as she watched Marco breathing silently. "That kid always seems to be so at peace when he's sleeping". She looked up at the twinkling stars with a longing face. "Must be nice".

Marco stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Did you say something"?

Petra turned and smiled. "Nothing just thinking out loud. Anyways it's your turn to keep watch".

Marco nodded as he got up and picked up his sword. He walked over to a nearby rock and sat down as Petra laid on the grass and began to doze off. _"I wonder what time it is,"_ Marco thought to himself. _"Never thought I would be missing clocks"_ He chuckled to himself.

Marco sat lost in his thoughts for a while until he snapped back into reality as the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. The sun was beginning to rise and Marco focused his vision towards where the noise came from. He squinted and a pair of malicious yellow eyes stared back at him. A goblin-like creature stepped out from behind the tree line with a dagger in hand. Marco swallowed as a lump formed in his throat.

 _"Should I wake up Petra? That would probably be the smartest move but she might yell at me later for waking her up just because of a measly creature. Besides Star told me the Knights tend to avoid these types of monsters since their a nuisance. If that's true then I should be able to take it! I'll show Petra just how much I've improved since we met"!_

Marco picked up his sword and got ready to attack. Before he got a chance to raise his sword the monster was already running towards him. Marco felt his body turn heavy as fear began to trickle into his being.

 _"It's just like when I was in Heckapoos dimension. I would freeze whenever I'd get into sticky situations. I got used to it as I 'grew older'. I guess it must have come back since my age reverted to normal"._

"Well I guess I have got no choice," Marco said as he brought his finger up to his blade and cut himself. The sudden pain shocked him back into his senses and he managed to dodge the incoming blade. He reacted swiftly and slashed his blade across the creature's chest. The creature grunted and fell backward.

Marco smirked. "That was too easy, give me something harder nature"! Marco laughed and looked down at the fallen creature. He got closer attempting to examine it until it suddenly jerked forward with its dagger in hand. Marco once again froze in fear until a dagger flew into its neck.

"Tsk. I thought you knew better than to underestimate your enemy, Marco. Luckily it's just a scout for now. We should leave". Marco stared at the monsters dead corpse with wide eyes, not wanting to turn around out of fear that the creature would get back up.

"Hurry up Marco! Get your things"! Petra yelled.

Marco gulped as he nodded and began collecting his things.

* * *

"AND IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WHILE YOU'RE ON GUARD DUTY THEN WAKE ME IMMEDIATELY. YOU WERE LUCKY THAT IT WAS JUST ONE GOBLIN. EVEN IF IT WAS JUST ONE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF I WERE NOT THERE. DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THAT WAS"?

Marco bowed his head in shame as Petra scolded him for earlier. She had waited until they had exited the forest to really let off on Marco since she didn't want to attract any more monsters.

Petra huffed as she continued, "When we get back you're going to study every single recorded monster species on Mewni until you have it memorized".

"Yes, ma'am". Marco said as he continued to look down.

Petra stared at Marco for a few seconds until she sighed. "Well, I guess you didn't do too bad".

Marco looked up surprised. "You were watching"?

"Oh, Marco I've been doing this for years. I woke up as soon as that twig snapped. Though I must say that I definitely had higher expectations of you".

Marco sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't completely hopeless to her.

"Well let's get going shall we" Petra smiled.

The two continued on their way, passing by small villages and farms. The children would stop and wave at Marco and Petra, their eyes filled with admiration.

 _"Well, who wouldn't think two armored knights on tall horses are cool"?_ Marco thought to himself as he chuckled. Though whenever he'd glance at Petra she always seemed to have a cold expression on her face. Marco shrugged it off as he continued on his way.

Though there were a few places which Marco wished to forget. They'd occasionally run into towns or villages in piles of rubble, the aftermath of monster raids or rogue creatures that the military could no longer handle. Through the mess, multiple times would a bold monster or group of bandits attempt to assault them after seeing their gear and Petra which troubled Marco to the point of nausea. Luckily Petra would react quickly and stick their heads in the dirt. Literally. After passing through that area of ruin, Petra explained to Marco how the death of Solaria tremendously boosted monster morale and that the current Knights couldn't keep up with everything. Not to mention that most of the local knights that are positioned in faraway towns and colonies were either dead or out of commission due to the overflow of attacks. Marco listened intently, noting that he should probably research Mewni history once he gets back to his timeline. If he ever does that is.

Before he knew it, a few days had passed and they arrived at their destination. It was a small village on the edge of the Jaggy Mountain province.

"The view is amazing up here," Marco said as he gazed off the mountain path they were on. "Heh I think I can see butterfly castle from here" Marco joked. Though he could swear he could actually see it.

Marco turned towards Petra who once again had a stone cold gaze. She stared blankly off towards the village not saying a word. Marco once again decided to ignore her and take in the view.

The two eventually made their way towards the village center and an old man who seemed in his 70's came up to the two.

"We received a message from the capital a few days ago that you were coming. They did not divulge any more than that".

Petra stayed silent and reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment. She handed it to the old man and saluted.

The old man took the parchment shakily and opened it up. He began to read it and looked shocked.

"It is effective immediately". Petra said.

"B-But we can't possibly pay this! Be can barely pay for the food we eat much less these absurd taxes"! The old man replied.

"Any objections can be taken to the royal court though it may take up to six months to be approved for an appointment. If you refuse to comply with these taxes in those six months then you will be met with immediate military force. Have a good day". Petra saluted the man and returned to her warnicorn.

"Let's go, Marco".

Marco stood dumbfounded. "B-But you can't just do that! How are they going to eat"!

"I said let's go Marco". Petra said firmly with a dangerous undertone.

Marco had no choice but to comply as he saluted the villagers and followed Petra.

Marco turned back once more at the desperate villagers. Behind them, children played not knowing of the repercussions that just fell upon them. The sight saddened Marco as he had no choice but to keep going forward and leave them behind.

As they were halfway down the mountain Petra spoke up.

"It's called war Marco. While you think fighting the enemy for your country is all pride and glory for your home, its just blood, and broken families. There's no point in fighting and its sad that most of the Squires and kids think that".

Petra looked up at Marco with a tear streaming down her cheek. Marco stared back at her in surprise.

Petra quickly wiped her cheek "S-Sorry I just wish this didn't have to happen. Anyways I forgot to do something so head towards the bottom of the mountain and wait for me there. You should be safe since there's a military checkpoint there".

Marco nodded and continued as Petra headed back. Once Marco got to the end of the mountain he turned back and saw Petra already on her way down.

 _"Had to rip that bandaid off now while I had the chance"._ Petra thought to herself as she giggled. _"I hope that tear looked genuine. Though there's still a lot more I have to teach him until he can call himself a knight"._

* * *

The old man of the village that Marco and Petra just exited, sighed in hopelessness. At the rate things were going they would starve. The old man contemplated their options until a child ran up to the old man.

"Old Man! Old Man!" The boy shouted.

"Yes, what is it, Mathew"? The old man replied.

"The Knight lady that was here came back and dropped something off at the entrance of the village"!

The old man's heart skipped a beat. "T-Take me to it".

The young boy ran towards the entrance of the village with the old man following quickly behind him".

Right at the entrance sat a satchel. "Stay back Mathew".

"But why Old Man? I want to see what's inside too".

The old man shook his head. He walked up to the satchel and picked it up cautiously since it seemed to have a bit of weight. He slightly opened it and took a look inside. His eyes went wide as glittering coins filled his vision. "W-What is this?"

"What is it, Old Man"?

"W-With this we can pay for the taxes and for enough food to last us through the winter"!

The Old Man fell to his knees while tears streamed down his face. "T-Thank you, dreaded knight".

 **[AN: It's hard getting back into the groove of things. Just making this thousand and a half long word chapter took most of my afternoon. Not that I mind anyway since I enjoy it with all my heart. Anyways one of you in the comments mentioned something about how Marco should remember his skills from Heckapoos world and yeah he _should_ remember the things from Heckapoos world but since he reverted back to his teenage form his body isn't used to making the same movements. I guess you could say that his body forgot how to but his mind still remembers. Also, keep in mind that this arc is taking place after toffee is defeated which leads me to my next topic in which I realized that this arc is taking too long and I should probably speed it up in order to get back to the main story. Also, I didn't get to revise the chapter since I want to get this out as soon as possible so excuse the errors. Thanks.] :)**


	18. Minor Torture

Marco hummed as he frivolously scrubbed at the dishes in the sink. It had proven to be a daunting task since running water only worked with magic, which Marco pitifully lacked at the moment.

"Make sure those dishes are spotless by the time I get back Marco" Petra yelled from the living room.

"Can't you get the water running so it'll be easier" Marco complained as he dried his hands and headed towards the living room.

"No, if you really want the water to run then try using magic yourself and see how that goes. We are lucky that we don't have to rely on a well like everybody else in order to get fresh water. Besides, it builds character" Petra beamed.

Marco sighed as he went back into the kitchen.

"I will be back within the hour! Don't break anything"! Petra said as she slammed the door.

 _"Besides, It builds character"!_ Marco mocked as he went back to work on the dishes.

"What was that Marco"? Petra whispered into his ear.

Marco jumped as a jolt ran up his spine. He turned around quickly only to hear the door slam once more. He sighed and once again went back to washing the dishes.

Eventually, Marco finished and headed towards the living room to maybe take an afternoon nap until a knock came at the door.

 _"Petra's probably back,"_ Marco thought to himself as he made his way towards the front door and opened it. In front of him stood 4 distinct individuals staring at him in confusion.

 _"Uh oh,"_ Marco thought to himself.

* * *

Petra leisurely made her way back to the cottage, hands in her pockets whistling.

 _"I wonder why they weren't at the barracks? I told them to wait for me there but they're probably running a day late or something. Oh well"._

Petra soon arrived at the cottage and noticed the door wide open.

"What's Marco doing"? Petra said aloud as a large thud quickly followed. Suddenly a thought filled Petra's head as her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no," Petra said aloud as she sprinted into the cottage. Before Petra, sat Marco strapped into a chair gagged. Marco looked at Petra with wide eyes, struggling against the bonds keeping him down. Behind him, someone was filling a bucket with water and was readying another cloth.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING"?! Petra yelled.

"P-Petra? Where were you? Anyways that doesn't matter! This guy with a weird accent broke into our home and was even wearing your favorite pink apron"! A silver-haired boy said.

"Yeah what a perv"! A purple haired girl said.

Petra sighed loudly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked towards the two men standing in the corner in annoyance.

"Did the both of you just decide to ignore this torture session in my living room"?! Petra yelled.

They both shrugged as they ate scones off the freshly cleaned plates.

Marco hummed loudly in protest only to have his head pushed back and water poured over it. He gargled and continued to struggle against his bonds.

"HEY STOP THAT BOTH OF YOU" Petra yelled. She ran over to Marco and unstrapped him. She pulled off his gag as he began coughing out water.

"I tried explaining things to them but those two just wouldn't listen"! Marco continued coughing violently until it seemed that most of the water was out of his lungs. "Is this how they always are? I think I'll go sleep in the stables from now on". Marco said exasperated.

"I'm really sorry Marco, I was going to explain things on the way here but now that I think about it I really should have sent a letter in advance," Petra said as she began pacing the room.

"So are you ready to explain things to us Petra"? One of the older guys said. Petra nodded as she took a seat on Marco's former torture seat.

* * *

"So you're Marco"? The silver-haired teen asked.

"Yeah," Marco said blatantly still not forgiving of the recent torture session. "I'm pretty sure everyone is clear that I'm Marco".

"Ahem, and these are my comrades in arms. I've told you about them before, haven't I? Anyways you should introduce yourselves" Petra said as she looked at the others.

"Oh yeah"! The lavender-haired girl said. "I'll start! My name is-"

A loud knock came at the door and Marco groaned. "Not again".

Petra chuckled, "I'll get it". She got up and opened the door, only to see a knight standing there scared shitless.

The Knight's legs shook as he spoke up. "you're needed at the front lines".

"What was that kid"? Petra said loudly.

"Y-you're needed at the front lines" The Knight squeaked as some sort of liquid flowed down his pants.

"I'm just messing with you kid, I heard you the first time" Petra laughed. "Anyways what do you mean I am needed at the front lines? Where?"

"W-Well monsters were seen exiting the forest and there seem to be well over a hundred of them heading towards the southern gate".

"Alright tell them I'll be heading over immediately". Petra saluted the Knight as he nodded in response and ran towards the direction of the barracks.

Petra sighed hopelessly as she turned and looked towards everyone in the room with a tired expression. "Do any of you want to come"?

"Um Petra they're already gone," Marco said timidly.

"Of course" Petra sighed as she facepalmed. "Let's go, Marco".

"Yes ma'am," Marco said as he went to grab his gear.

"And take off my apron! I don't want it getting ruined anymore then it already has" Petra grumbled.

The two soon arrived at the battlefield where dozens of Knights were fighting to hold their positions. Marco spotted Petra's friends on top of a small hill arguing.

"What are they doing now"? Petra grumbled as she stomped towards them.

Marco jogged to catch up to Petra and spoke up. "Um, Petra would you mind telling me everyone's names? I don't know how to _refer_ to everyone"

"Hm? Oh, everyone's names? Well, the man in the Mask is named Mark. We once got him to take his mask off only to reveal another mask. Tragic. Next, the lavender-haired girl is named Violet. Her twenty-third birthday is on the seventeenth so make sure to get her something or she'll throw a fit. The bearded man is named Booker. He may seem intimidating but he's really caring once you get to know him. Finally, the silver-haired teen that's about your age is named Hadrian. Quite talented for his age if I do say so myself. You should take after him"! Petra grinned. Marco rolled his eyes as they finally caught up to the others.

"Alright"! Mark yelled as he unsheathed his sword. The others groaned in annoyance as they were anxious to join the battle.

"Are they always this energetic"? Marco asked Petra.

Petra sighed for the millionth time that day as she responded, "No they're just happy to finally be home. Things should die down within a couple of days so don't worry too much about it.

"Hey new kid" Mark yelled towards Marco.

Marco looked up in response and noticed a familiar pair of soft brown eyes. It somewhat reminded Marco of his father which brought a sense of homesickness.

"You wanna see something cool"? Mark said as his left hand lit ablaze with dark almost black flames. Marco snapped out of his thoughts at the sight before him. Mark held up his blade and lit it with the dark flames. The flames seemed to seep into the sword and turn the once shining metal into an obsidian-like glass. The blade itself resembled a katana which Marco found puzzling since nobody on mewni would even know how to make one. Nonetheless, Mark held up his blade and charged towards the oncoming monsters. With every slash of his blade, a black flaming arc would go flying out and start corroding the enemies skin, leaving only the skeleton visible. Though those quickly melted away too.

"Wow! That's pretty gruesome"! Marco said excitedly.

Suddenly Hadrian swung his arm around Marco with a large grin spread across his face. "You know I think we'll get along pretty well. Oh, and you can keep those boots" He smirked.

Marco looked down in embarrassment as he pushed Hadrian's arm off. "Yeah, thanks" Marco grumbled. He looked back towards the battlefield to see that Mark had taken care of mostly everything. Mark flashed a thumbs up to Marco from the tree line with presumably a grin etched across his face.

"He's pretty cool right Petra"? Marco said aloud only to see that Petra missing. Marco looked around in confusion only to see her running towards Mark at full speed. Mark seemed to be confused as to what Petra was doing until he got knocked 10 feet into the air. He landed with a resounding thud and quickly turned around to see who the culprit was. Behind him stood an ogre carrying a large club with a few more smirking behind it.

"Oh that's just unfair," Mark said annoyed as he picked himself up and ran back to the others. He passed Petra who scowled.

"You bloody idiot"! Petra yelled.

"You guys got this. I did the rest of the work so your welcome"! Mark yelled as he kept on running.

"Uhh that's no good," Violet said dumbfounded.

"What do you mean"? Marco asked.

"Hm? Well, those things are called ogres and they are a real pain in the butt. It's nothing we can't handle but their whole bodies are basically impenetrable except for a spot on their neck. Not to mention that the fact that they have grouped up with other monsters is not a good sign". Violet slowly shook her head as she stroked her chin. "Well, let's go back Petra up for now and we'll talk later". Violet proceeded to sprint towards the others who left quite a while ago.

Marco sighed as he followed suit. He spotted Petra slashing her sword into one of the ogre's chest, causing it to scream out in pain. While it was distracted she rolled behind it and stabbed her sword into its neck. Booker ran up to another with a crossbow now loaded with a glowing white arrow. The ogre noticed him and swung its club towards him only for Booker to jump over it and shoot the arrow into the side of the ogre's neck. The impact was close enough to its weak spot that the glowing light spread from the arrow throughout the ogre's body and into the neck. Blinding light followed and subsided as quickly as it came. All that was left were glowing ashes that were carried off by the wind. Violet finally caught up and unsheath a black, steel-edged sword that seemed to radiate something that Marco just couldn't point out. Violet held up the sword and quickly parried away the swings from an ogre. Marco saw his chance and ran behind the ogre, jumping and stabbing the back of its neck.

"Is that all of them"? Petra asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Bookers said as he squinted into the forest.

Violet pouted as Marco took her kill.

"Well let's head back then," Petra said as she sheathed her sword. She patted Marco on the back with a slight smile on her face. "You did well today Marco, but things are going to speed up starting now. You are going to need to work hard in order to keep up with us".

Marco nodded. "I won't let you down Petra".

"You better not because _you_ are about to set off into a world of struggle". Petra laughed as she kept walking.

Marco stopped in confusion. "W-what do you mean by that? P-Petra? Petra"?

* * *

Hadrian slashed towards Marco who quickly brought his sword up. The resulting clash of metal sent waves of numbness into Marco's body.

"What do you eat for breakfast? Protein powder"? Marco said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Protein powder? Nevermind" Hadrian said as he stopped and rubbed his neck. "Well let's see... If I could describe your fighting style in one word it would be... weak".

"Huh? What do you mean? You see me taking out monsters using my bare hands and have the audacity to call me weak"? Marco said somewhat serious.

"Well, Marco your fighting style seems to rely on quick moves that are meant to catch enemies off guard. Though those things do come in handy, there's no point in outwitting your enemy if you don't have the strength to back it up. Most squires your age would be way beyond your league".

"O-oh I see," Marco said as he looked down.

Hadrian noticed this and quickly continued, "Of course it's not like we can't do anything to change that! You just need a bit of strength training is all".

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Marco nodded. "But what am I supposed to do"?

"Don't worry about that Marco I got your back" Hadrian chuckled as he lightly punched Marco's chest.

Marco coughed as he fell onto his back. "We have a long way to go," Marco said wheezing.

* * *

Booker yawned as Violet ranted about some monster she spotted near the forest of certain death.

"And it like grew really big and then made itself really small".

"Wow Violet that seems like a real threat you should tell someone about it," Booker said uninterested. Violet silently mocked Booker as she followed him to the stables.

"By the way have you seen Marco anywhere? Petra has been looking for him these past few days" Violet said nonchalantly.

"Who knows? Last time I heard of him he was training with Hadrian or something. I guess that's good since the kid shows potential and it occupies Hadrian for a while". Violet stopped which caught Booker's attention. "Hm what's wrong"? Booker said as he looked up, his mouth falling soon after.

"101... 102... 103.." Marco said as he pushed himself up and down.

"Come on Marco pick up the pace. If you don't get to at least 200 then your doing my chores". Hadrian said as he stood on top of Marco's back.

"What was that Hadrian"?

Hadrian looked up and his eyes went wide. "P-Petra? N-nothing I'm just helping Marco train". He smiled innocently as Marco kept going.

"Uh-huh... Well, I only needed to talk to Marco about something.

"Oh ok then," Hadrian said as he hopped off Marco's back.

"C' mon Marco," Petra said as she began walking away.

Marco grunted loudly as he picked himself up. "I'm coming just give me a sec".

"This isn't over Marco" Hadrian grinned as he shot Marco a thumbs up.

Marco sighed along with everyone else watching. "Yeah, I know..."

"Anyways Marco I needed to ask you something"

"What is it"? Marco asked.

"Well in a couple of weeks we'll all be going on an extended mission. Well, maybe not all of us since it's _your_ decision. Anyways long story short do you want to come with us? I mean it won't be pretty and I would understand if you want to stay here and train by yourself".

"Huh? Didn't everyone else just come back like half a year ago? Besides what are we going to do"?

"Well you might not know but all across Mewni, weird things are happening and basically we're being sent to deal with it".

"Hmm well let me think. OF COURSE, I want to go"! Marco said excitedly.

Petra smiled fondly. "That's the spirit. I would suggest you get things ready in advance so you don't forget anything alright"?

Marco nodded, ready to set off on the first adventure since going to Jaggy mountains.

"I'll see you soon Marco. I have some paperwork to fill out" Petra said as she walked away.

"Alright! Now that that's taken care of let's go back to training"!

Marco jumped and turned around to see Hadrian holding some weights.

"I-I thought we were doing weight training tomorrow"? Marco said as he looked at the weights in despair.

"Well we're moving things up schedule" Hadrian grinned.

Marco fell on his onto his knees and looked towards the sky with blank, watering eyes.

"Ah cheer up Marco! It can't possibly be that bad can it"? Violet said laughing.

Marco looked up at Violet with fire in his eyes. "Then join me," Marco said maliciously.

"U-Uh actually I have something to do right now hehe"

"Aw, there's always space for more" Hadrian insisted as he pulled violet in.

Booker chuckled as he began to walk away.

"Booker" Marco and Violet said together as they turned their heads 180 degrees to see him.

"Y-Yeah"? Booker said, his voice quiet.

"Why don't you join us. There's always space for more" The two said.

A jolt ran up Bookers spine as he turned and looked at two eyes staring directly into his soul while Hadrian smiled cheerfully behind the two.

* * *

"228... 229... 230. You guys are going to be so ripped after this! 231... 232... 233".

"Hm Marco seems to be fitting in with everyone," Mark said as he sipped his tea while looking through the kitchen window.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Petra replied as she continued signing documents.

"There seems to be something off about him though. Don't you think"?

"Who knows"? Petra said, not taking her eyes off of her work.

Mark smiled behind his mask as a twinkle of light flashed through his soft brown eyes.

 **AN: I'm back :)**


End file.
